One True Love
by BethPaigeClayton
Summary: River finally had got her wish. She was married to the love of her life, but there was one or two more surprises coming her way. Would she be able to handle them? TIMEBABY FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a boring, but sunny Thursday afternoon and River was sat reading a book in her personal library, she didn't like this once as much as the one in the TARDIS. She was reading what must be the worst book ever to be written, The Golden Apples. She threw the book down in boredom. She got up and walked through to the kitchen to get a drink when she heard a scuffling sound, she drew out her gun, she never went anywhere without it and walked as quietly to the kitchen as she possibly could. She spun round the door and pointed the gun at the mysterious figure that was in her kitchen.

The figure spun round and said _"Honey, I'm home." _It was the Doctor, she couldn't quite believe it, and more to the point how did her get in the house without her noticing?

She put her gun away and rushed over to the Doctor, she give him the biggest hug ever and said _"You've been gone 3 months, I have been bored!"_

He hugged her back and then planted the biggest kiss on her rose red lips, the kiss must have been good because it smudged her perfect lipstick. She kissed back and caressed his face gently. He hadn't aged a day, why should he. He was perfection in her eyes. She was the woman who was supposed to kill the Doctor, but instead fell deeply and madly in love with him. She thought to herself and thought about how proud her parents would have been of her, they were off travelling the world. She could have gone with them, but she chose to stay at home waiting for her Doctor in case her came for her._  
_

He grabbed her waist and spun her round. _"Professor Song, oh how I have missed you..."_ he said looking deeply into her eyes.

She smiled gently at him and said in a sweet voice _"You could've come home earlier."_ She unhooked his arms from around her and rushed over to the living room and jumped on the sofa, she patted the space beside her.

The Doctor looked through the cupboards for Jammie Dodgers before following his wife. Finally finding his Jammie Dodgers in the cupboards, River had hid them well, he walked over and sat down beside his wife.

He took a deep breath and looked at her. She was perfection. She was beautiful. She had beautiful lips that once contained perfect red lipstick, it was now smudged. He looked at her eyes, he was lost in them, they were beautiful.

He took a bite of his Jammie Dodger, and then realized what a beautiful woman he had married, he realized how lucky he was and wondered how he ever left her on her own. _"River, pack your bags, we are going somewhere. Actually, don't pack, you have a full wardrobe in the TARDIS."_ he said to her in a small yet demanding voice.

He stood up and took his wife's hands and draped them over his shoulders. He once again looked deep into her eyes and said in a soft voice _"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look today - not that you don't look beautiful everyti.."_

She interrupted him mid-sentence and replied _"I know what you mean sweetie."_ She went to kiss his cheek but her turned his head and she ended up kissing him on the lips again...

He took her hand and led her to the TARDIS, he knew she was excited, she always was when they went on an adventure. _"Where are the Ponds?" _he asked before they went inside.

River replied with _"I think they are in Australia at the minute, I'm not sure. Good job I didn't go with them eh sweetie" _she looked at him struggling to find the TARDIS key and walked back to the kitchen and to fetch the spare.

As she walked through to the kitchen, she saw the mess he had left with his Jammie Dodgers, she sighed and left it. She would clear it when she got back, if she ever came back. She hoped it would be a while before she would see this miserable, lonely house again... She went in the kitchen draw and got the spare TARDIS key, she walked back through the hallway to the TARDIS to find that the Doctor was already inside.

She walked in mesmerized, he had totally done the place up for her. There we banners saying Happy Birthday and on the sofa there was a present. He walked over to the sofa and picked up the present. River walked over to him with a quick pace. _"Happy Birthday darling. Bet you thought I had forgotten" _he said with a smirk on his face. She knew from that smirk that he was proud of himself so she didn't put him down.

River sat down on the sofa and the the Doctor sat next to her. He handed her the present. She untied the red ribbon and then carefully peeled back the teddy bear wrapping paper. _He had to be a child some where along the lines,_ she thought to herself.

She passed the teddy bear wrapping paper to her eager husband. She looked at it, it was a medium sized black box. She opened it and there was the most beautiful necklace. She gently stroked the gems. He took the box of her hand picked the necklace up. _"Lift your hair up." _River lifted her hair up and he put the beautiful necklace around her neck.

After he had fastened the clasp, he kissed her neck gently and hugged her from behind. He then preceed to tickle her in the one place she hated it the most, her stomach. She twisted round and fell off the sofa onto the floor of the TARDIS control room.

She got up instantly, she could never stay mad at him. She gave him a look, and in that moment he shot up and ran away. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could and then her hid in the most conveniant place. "_I will get you sweetie"_ she shouted after him with a chuckle in her voice._  
_

He waited silently until she ran straight past his hiding place, and then her ran up behind her and grabbed her. She twisted around and then he pressed her against the corridor wall. She put her arms around his shoulders and he had his arms round her slim waist. His face got closer to hers, they were both panting.

River went in for a kiss, but then pulled away last minute. She eased herself from the Doctors grip and ran as fast as she could, she headed towards the pool. She knew that there were two pools within the TARDIS. One was in the library and the other was more romantic.

She headed for the pool which was more romantic, if you looked upwards you could see moon and the stars. It was perfect for what she was planning for her husband. Running through the corridors, she could hear the Doctor running behind her.

She finally reached the pool. She stopped for a second to catch her breath and she looked around, it was more beautiful than she remembered. She took her shoes off and quickly jumped in the pool, she got striaght back out again. Her clothes were soaked through, just in time, the Doctor arrived. He looked at her and she knew he was melting inside. Originally, she has a white blouse on, but now it was soaked, it was see through. _'Hello sweeite" _River said in her most seductive voice.

He walked up to her and grabbed her by her waist once again. She was still stood by the edge of the pool. He took a deep breath and she didn't know why, seconds later, he had threw them both into the water of the pool.

Both underwater, they swam towards each other and grabbed each other. They kissed underwater, but it was spoiled for the need for oxygen. They both rose to the surface of the water, still holding each other and gasped for breath. River smiled at the Doctor and he smiled back. They both knew that they were meant for each other, and they never wanted to let go.

4


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lying side by side in the queen-sized bed, the Doctor and River slept soundly. After the previous night, with all the tickling, swimming in the pool and probably the most amazing sex they had both experienced, they were exhausted.

River woke suddenly to someone shouting her name, the voice sounded familiar but she couldn't be sure. She tried waking the Doctor, and she couldn't off any time sooner because that second her mother, and his mother-in-law, Amy walked through the bedroom door. No sooner had she walked in, she walked back out again. River wasn't sure why, but then she looked to the Doctor and realised that he was stark naked, as was she. She gave him the biggest shove she could and he rolled striaght of bed. He sat up and looked at her confused. _"What the hell was that for?" _he said, still half a sleep.

_"You might want to put some clothes on sweetie, my Mum is here. She has just walked in and seen you, well you know..."_ she replied to him, draping a black satin dressing gown over her shoulders.

The look on the Doctors face was priceless as he looked at himself and realised that he was stark naked, as was the pace in which he got dressed in. He rushed round the bedroom trying to find his bowtie and his tweed jacket, whilst River went to the bathroom and carefully washed herself and then carefully applied her makeup.

She then walked back into the bedroom "_Morning sweetie"_ she said to the Doctor, he was looking everywhere for his shoes.

River chuckled to herself as she headed over to her wardrobe. She pulled out a pair of casual blue jeans and then got a cream top out of the draws. Eagerly watching River, he had stopped his search for his shoes and just stopped and stared at her.

He watched her put on her clothes, and then as she walked over to him. She gave him a gentle kiss on his left cheek. _"Shoes are at the pool sweetie. Let's go and see Mum and Dad"_ she whispered to him as she took a hold of his hand.

River and the Doctor walked through the TARDIS to the control room where Amy and Rory were waiting. River had a hold of the Doctors hand as she said _"Hello Mum and Dad"_ with a smile.

Amy walked over to River and gave her a hug. After she had hugged River, Amy stood infront of the Doctor and said in her thick Scottish accent _"Well I'm not hugging first"_ She stood there being persistent with her words, _"Haha, hello Pond" _the Doctor said happily, hugging Amy.

Amy and the Doctor hugged as if they hadn't seen each other in a million years, reality was that it was a Saturday and every Saturday Amy, Rory, the Doctor and River went out together as a family.

Rory was stood in the TARDIS hardly speaking a word. _"Whats up Dad?" _River asked eagerly as she walked over to her father to give him a hug.

_"Your mother and I have some news for you sweetheart"_ he replied in a quiet voice _"Please sit down, you to Doctor." _

The Doctor and River walked over to the sofa on the side of the control room and sat down, side by side. Rory and Amy walked over and stood in front of them, Rory put his left arm around his wife's waist. _"River..." _ Rory started, Amy put her hand on her stomach and butted in Rory's words.

_"You're going to be a big sister"_ Amy said excitedly.

For a few seconds, both the Doctor and River looked at each other as if they were confused, they eventually registered what Amy had said. The Doctor stood up, and then fell back own as he went dizzy from getting up too fast. He just laid on the floor for a few minutes.

River got up of the sofa with grace and elegance, and walked over to Amy and Rory and hugged them both at the same time. Her eyes welled with tears as she said _"Congratulations." _

The Doctor got up of the TARDIS control room floor after a few minutes and also congratulated Amy and Rory as well.

After all the excitement, River sat back down on the sofa. Amy, Rory and the Doctor were talking about where they should go for their day out.

River sat silently, thinking to herself. She knew she was happy with the Doctor, she loved him so much, and she knew that he loved her too. Even if he didn't say it most of the time. She thought about her parents and all they went through because she was the woman that was supposed to kill the Doctor, she remembered how lost Amy was at Demon's Run when she was taken away from her, but then River remembered her slight happiness when her Mother and Father found out that she was their daughter. She hoped that she would never have feel that loss, she knew that it devastated both her Mother and Father, and she didn't think that she could handle it herself. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't see the Doctor walk over to her.

He knelt down in front of her and whispered in a gentle voice _"River, whats wrong?"_

That shook her out of her daydream and she replied _"Nothing sweetie, I'm fine" _he gave her a concerning look and she said in an unsettled voice _"Honest, sweetie. I love you. I'd tell you if there was anything wrong"_

The Doctor stroked her right cheek and kissed her forehead. He then took her hand and pulled her up from the sofa, _"We are going to Paris for the day, you can go change if you want beautiful" _the Doctor said to River.

River shook her head and replied _"I'm fine dressed like this sweetie."_

Just from that reply, the Doctor knew that something was wrong with River, she would have normally rushed of to change, instead she chose to stay as she was, he still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world, however she was dressed. He held her in his arms for a few moments just admiring her beauty, he couldn't believe something could ever be this beautiful, but she was living proof...

3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The TARDIS landed in the middle of Paris. The Doctor walked out holding River's hand, and then Rory and Amy followed. The Doctor was still worrying about River, like he always did. He had always longed to take her to Paris, he made sure that it was going to be the perfect day. He had everything planned, visits to the Eiffel Tower and also lunch at the best restaurant in Paris.

_"Where to first?"_ Amy said in her thick Scottish accent, the Doctor turned to her and then smiled.

_"The Eiffel Tower, we are 5 minutes away" _he said in a light voice.

He carried on holding Rivers hand, he looked to her and saw that she wasn't right. Normally she would have been buzzing with excitement with this new adventure and great day out, she was the complete opposite. She was quiet, she held onto the Doctors hand like she never wanted to let go. _"Ponds, go on ahead, I need to talk to River. In private." _he said.

Amy and Rory nodded and then walked ahead of the Doctor and River. For a few moments, he walked alongside his wife, he led her to a bench and sat her down. He sat down beside her and said in a soft but concerning voice _"What's wrong River. You know I love you, so don't deny that there is something bothering you. I am here for you, forever and always beautiful."_

When he said those words, those three simple words, there was a glimmer in her eyes, even though she was still worried about Amy.

_"It's just that... No it's silly, just leave it. Please I am fine, just leave it sweetie." _River said as she stood up, she started walking over to where Amy and Rory were waiting for her and the Doctor.

Before she could walk away, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. _"Look River Song, you're my wife. Please let me help you." _he said, she could hear both the worry and the sadness in his voice.

_"Fine!"_ she said angrily _"Go tell Mum and Dad to enjoy their day, then meet me back at the TARDIS"_ she said walking away from the Doctor, she had her arms crossed so he knew she was either cross or really hurt and worried, it devastated him when she was like this.

He ran over to Amy and Rory, _"Enjoy your day, River has something she needs to talk to me about so we are heading back to the TARDIS. I'll pick you both up where the TARDIS landed at 5pm yeah?" _ he said to them, he was slightly winded from running. Amy and Rory nodded and then headed towards the Eiffel Tower as they all planned to go.

The Doctor ran back to the TARDIS as fast as he could, he ran into the control room, there was a note that read _**'Meet me in the kitchen sweetie**__**xx'**_, he ran down to the kitchen where he found River sat at the table, holding a hot mug of tea. There was another cup, also filled with tea ready and waiting for the Doctor.

He sat down beside River, and took a hold of her hands. She pulled them away, and placed them back on her mug. _"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong River?" _he said in a quiet voice, she turned to him. She had never cried in front of the Doctor before, but she had tears welling in her eyes, _"I am here for you no_ matter_ what you think River, you're my wife and I love you so much. I always will, cross my hearts"_ he said, he held out his arms as a gesture for her to fall into his arms.

She did just that._"Remember when Mum was pregnant with me, and then I got taken away. Well I probably sound silly saying this, but I am scared that it'll happen again. And I don't want her to go through all that pain again. I know she is a strong lady, but I think it would devastate her. I can't bear to think that she might go through that again"_ River managed to say between soft sobs.

The Doctor just held her tight, and listened to what she was saying. They sat there for a while in silence, the Doctor still holding River, by this time she had stopped sobbing even though those thoughts killed her inside.

She sat up and said quietly _"Well? I'm stupid aren't I?"_ she got up to walk away. Once again, the Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, she sat on his knee and he put his arm around her waist.

_"No River, you are the smartest woman I have ever met, No matter what you say to me, you'll always be the smartest woman, and also the most beautiful. And what you're thinking? It's fine because I have the exact same thoughts. Amy and Rory are my best friends, and you're their daughter who I had the pleasure to marry. No matter what you say to me, whether it is a joke or whether it is something serious, I will always be there to help you." _he said to her in his most reassuring voice,

River managed a little smile after he had said this, but deep down she was still worried, as was the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at the clock in the TARDIS kitchen, the time said that it was 4:55pm, _"Time to go and pick your parents up, and then drop them off home River." _River go off the Doctors knee, and they both made their way to the control room, the Doctor walked beside River, holding her hand. _"Everything will be okay River, I promise" _he said.

When they reached the control room, he pressed a few buttons on the control panel and then pulled a lever. Within seconds, the TARDIS had landed, he walked over to the door and let Amy and Rory into the TARDIS.

_"I hope everything is okay now River"_ Rory said as he walked up to his daughter to give her a hug.

She nodded and replied _"Yeah, I am just going for a lay down, I have a migraine."_ as she hugged her Father, she then walked out of the control room and to her's and the Doctor's bedroom.

Amy walked up to the Doctor and asked him _"River... Whats wrong with her? She is never normally like this..."_

The Doctor completely dodged Amy's question and replied with _"Hope you have had a good day in Paris, sorry we wasn't there with you." _whilst he was walking around the middle of the control room pressing random buttons and pulling random levers.

Amy and Rory had probably been in the TARDIS for about 5 minutes, most of that was in complete silence when suddenly the Doctor said in a less than cheerful voice "_Home time, you are home" _he ushered Amy and Rory out of the TARDIS, he didn't even say goodbye, neither did they. Within seconds, the Doctor put the TARDIS in flight and then walked briskly to his bedroom where River was sleeping._  
_

When he reached the bedroom, he opened the door slowly and as quitely as he could, so that he didn't disturb his wife. He found her propped up in bed, wide awake and not sleeping at all, quietly sobbing to herself.

He walked over to the bed and say down beside his wife, he put his arm around her and pulled her close. He hated it when she was worried and upset, it really did devastate him. River pulled the covers up over both her and the Doctor, and then placed her head on his chest. She could hear both of his hearts beating and he still had his arm around her. _"River, please try and sleep, I'll lay right here with you." _

River looked up at her beloved Doctor and whispered _"Promise?", _he nodded at his wife and she put her head back on his chest, listening to his hearts, she closed her eyes.

The Doctor kissed the top of River's head then laid there waiting for his wife to drift off to sleep. The Doctor loved River more than anything in the whole universe, he knew that he had to be sensible and he knew that he had to be there for her no matter what.

Eventually the Doctor drifted off to sleep and they laid there in their bed, fast asleep... It was probably one of the worst night's sleep either one of them would get, but who knew what the next day would bring?

4


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been a few months since Amy and Rory had announced that they were expecting their second child, and the Doctor and River's worries had started to die down. The Doctor had tried keeping River in the TARDIS relaxing, just the two of them.

On this particular day, River was woken up by the Doctor, he jumped on their bed. She rubbed her eyes, and realised that he wasn't dressed in his normal clothes. For some reason he was dressed in a superman costume. River let out a little laugh and said _"What __**are**__ you doing_ sweetie?"

The Doctor stood on the bed, flexing his so called muscles. _"I thought I was your hero, your one and only hero"_ he said in a really deep voice.

River couldn't help but laugh, she pulled him down so that the was sat in front of her. She gave him a morning kiss like she always did, she cupped his left cheek in her had and said _"Sweetie, you are my hero. I love you, I really do, but you're my hero that wears bowties and loves fezzes and bleeding Jammie Dodgers. I don't care if you have ever written a book, and I certainly don't care about the superman looks. I will love you for who you are, not who you wish you could be. And you will be my hero for exactly the same reason." _

The Doctors face dropped a little, _"You do look amazing though sweetie, and unbelievably cute" _River said quickly with a slight giggle.

In that moment, the Doctor grabbed both of Rivers hands and jumped back onto his feel, still standing on the bed. River stood beside him and he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately on her lips. _"I love you Professor River Song"_ he said in the sweetest voice ever.

He put one arm behind Rivers back and scooped her up so that she was resting in his arms. _"I love you too sweetie, forever and always"_ she said as she giggled.

The Doctor started jumping up and down on the bed, with River still in his arms. Both River and the Doctor laughed, he thought to himself _She is so beautiful _and in that thought, he lost his balance and they both ended up in a heap, giggling like school children, in the middle of their bed.

They both laid there for a while, keeping their thoughts to themselves. The Doctor thought about River and her worries. He knew he would have to keep her safe until Amy's baby arrived, he also thought about how perfect she was and how he was the luckiest man alive.

River thought about her Mother, and she wondered whether or not she was worrying about her baby. She then thought about the Doctor, and how she knew that he would do everything in his power to keep all of them safe from danger.

_"River" _the Doctor said as he sat up, Rivers head fell of his chest, so she laid on her back.

_"Yes sweetie"_ she said with a cheeky wink towards the Doctor.

_"Fancy going for a swim? I'll race you to the pool, last one there is a loser" _he said as he shot up off the bed and headed for the door.

_"Oh, you're on sweetie"_ she said and she also shot up off the bed and headed for the door. The Doctor had already started running to the pool, she ran down the corridors to the pool.

When she finally arrived at the pool, the Doctor was no where to be seen _Yes, I've won! _she thought to herself. She stood there waiting for the Doctor, she turned around to the entrance of the pool when suddenly the Doctor cam running through the door.

_"Geronimo River Song"_ he shouted to her. He ran towards her, still wearing his superman costume. River had no idea what he was about to do. He ran towards her and picked her up, he carried on running towards the pool and then jumped in, holding her in his arms.

River screamed and the Doctor laughed. Within seconds, they were both submerged within the warm waters of the pool. When they both submerged from underneath the blue waters of the pool, both River and the Doctor were laughing at each other. River swam over to the Doctor who had swam to the steps of the pool so he could retrieve his TARDIS blue pool noodle.

_"Well, you certainly can't fly like superman sweetie" _River said when she reached the Doctor. She flicked a piece of hair away as it was stuck to her right cheek.

_"I am tonnes better than him and so many different ways though" _he replied seductively. He slid off his pool noodle and swam over to where River was stood in the pool, he grabbed her round her waist and pulled her close to him. He pushed her back so that her back was touching the side of the pool and he held her tight so she couldn't get away. He lent in to kiss her passionately on the lips, in that second she tickled the Doctor, this meant that he had lost his grip on her.

River swam away as fast she she could from him, chuckling as she swam. He realized what she was up too, and he swam after her. He ducked his head under the water for a second, and when he looked up, River had vanished.

_"River?"_ he said, he was clearly confused as to how she had got out the pool so fast, and more importantly, where had she vanished too?

_"I'm here sweetie"_ River said, the Doctor looked around for her, she was out of his sight. He was looking round frantically for her, he really was confused.

_"Come on River, stop playing games" _he said with concern in his voice.

_"Sweetie, I am over here. Follow my voice" _she replied, she loved it when he didn't know what to do, and more importantly, when she confused him.

The Doctor swam to the steps of the pool and got out, he followed Rivers voice just like she said. What the Doctor didn't know was that River had found a new room within the TARDIS, and that's where she was leading him. This new room was beautiful as far as River was concerned, there was a giant aquarium, filled with a lot of tropical fish, and there were two scuba suits ready and waiting.

The Doctor finally found River, waiting outside the new room of the TARDIS. _"What the hell were you playing at River"_ he said as he saw her.

_"Sorry sweetie, I found something and I wanted to show you. And plus I love playing games with you"_ she said as she pulled him close and ran her fingers through his hair. She stole a quick kiss off of him and said _"Close your eyes sweetie" _seductively.

He looked at her with concern on his face _"You're not going to make me walk into a door like last time are you, because that really hurt!"_ he said before he closed his eyes.

River shook her head and took his hands and draped his arms around her shoulders. She slowly walked into this beautiful room, with the Doctor following her. _"Open your eyes sweetie. Surprise" _she said as she reached the middle of the room.

There was a platform in the middle of the giant aquarium, there was fish swimming all round them. It was probably one of the most beautiful rooms within the TARDIS.

The Doctor was gobsmacked, he didn't know what to say. _"Wow... It... It's..."_ he stammered.

River chuckled at the fact he had nothing to say. River bent down and picked up two scuba suits. _"Here you are sweetie"_ she said as she handed him his diving suit.

He looked at it and threw it back on the ground, he grabbed River wrist and pulled them both into the water. _"I'm too macho for that thing..." _he said in a deep voice, his voice then lightened up as he said _"And plus it has no bowties... And as you know bowties are..."_

_"Cool, yes I know" _River butted in.

The Doctor pulled River close to him once again, _"You know something Professor Song"_ he said,

_"What sweetie? Whats wrong?" _she replied, she got a little worried, had she done something wrong?

The Doctor thought about what he was going to say to her, he looked deep into her eyes and said in his softest voice _"I know I have probably said this a million times, but I really do love you" _River went to reply but he carried on _"I really do not know what I would do without you sometimes. You've kept me safe through so much, and you have saved me so many times. You're so beautiful as well, I don't know what I have done to deserve a beautiful woman like you in my life" _River had a tear in her eye,_"Oh, please don't cry Riv, I can't bear it"_ he said softly as he wiped the tear away, he kissed her forehead, but tears were still falling from Rivers eyes.

_"I love you too sweetie... I... I do love you, I really do, but I feel so distant from you sometimes... I see Mum and Dad and they are together everyday, but then there is me and you. I feel like I get left behind sometimes... And when I am in the house, I miss you so much and... And I never know when I am going to see you next, and for me it is torture"_ River said in between sobs, the Doctor wiped away all of her tears.

River unhooked the Doctors arms from around her, she then climbed out of the aquarium, grabbed her purple towel and wrapped it round her. She then walked away from the Doctor, and out of the aquarium room.

The Doctor was confused yet again, all he had done to keep her worries away, yet there was something she wasn't telling him. He got his red towel from the floor and ran after River. He was still dripping wet from being in both the pool and the aquarium, so wet that he slipped over when he ran after her.

When he finally found her, she was in their bedroom. She was sat on the end of their bed with her head in her hands, all the Doctor could hear was River crying. He sat down beside her and put his arms around her, she collapsed into him.

_"River, please tell me what's wrong, I really cannot bear to see you like this. You know I'll do anything to try and make you feel happier"_ he said as she sobbed in his arms.

River looked up at the Doctor, he wiped away her tears. _"It's just everything with Mum, and Mum having a new baby... Don't get me wrong... I am excited to have a new brother or sister, I feel like I am just getting to know my parents after all these years, and now they have another child on the way. And I don't want the kid to be raised with me, or you partial to their life. I want him... Or her to really get to know me as their big sister" _River said, once again through her sobbing.

_"Here is an idea wife, lets go and see your Mum and Dad now. I'm sure they'll be happy to see us..." _he said with a smile on his face.

River looked at the Doctor, she knew that one day he would drop her back of at home, or leave her at Amy and Rory's house, she just didn't know when that day would be.

She smiled at him and tried to hide her further worries, but she knew that it was impossible to hide anything from him. _"Okay, lets go and see Mum and Dad for a bit" _she said, she tried to say it cheerfully but it didn't work.

5


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The TARDIS materialized in the hallway of Amy and Rory's house. Just like the Doctor had promised, they had gone to see Amy and Rory for a while. By this time, Amy was around 7 months pregnant with her second child. The Doctor wearing what her normally wore, a tweed jacket, a shirt with suspenders, a bowtie but River looked stunning. She wore black ballerina shoes with light blue jeans, a white vest top with a denim jacket.

They both stepped out of the TARDIS and they were welcomed to the smell of freshly baked cookies. The Doctor ran into the kitchen following this amazing smell.

River followed him at a slower pace.

_"Don't touch them Doctor" _Amy said sternly.

The Doctor turned around and chuckled, but looked at Amy, concerned for her. _"Swallowed another planet have you Pond?" _the Doctor asked.

_"Nope" _Amy replied _"Still pregnant" _she smiles at the Doctor, happy to see him. They hadn't seen each other in a very long while, ever since the day they planned to go to Paris...

Amy turned to River who had just walked in the kitchen, _"Your father is at work Melody, he'll be home soon. Oh and we found out the gender of the baby, do you want to know?" _Amy asked.

River walked over to Amy and hugged her, _"It's fine Mum, I'll wait. More exciting that way, even if you do know"_ she replied with a light laughter in a voice. River paused for about 10 seconds before she turned to the Doctor saying _"And you sweetie, should stop eating those cookies that Mum has just made" _in a concerned voice.

He turned around to face River and Amy, he has a mouthful of cookies and a cookie in each hand, _"Sorry Amy" _he mumbled.

_"It's fine"_ Amy sighed as she sat down on the kitchen chair.

_"Whats wrong Mum" _River asked Amy as she puled up a chair next to her and sat down. Amy took a hold of Rivers hand and replied, _"Nothing Melody, I'm just tired"_

The Doctor wiped the cookie crumbs from around his mouth and walked over to where his wife and mother-in-law were sitting. He knelt down in front of Amy, _"Amy, tell us what's wrong, please, maybe we can help" _he said in a quiet but convincing voice.

Amy put her hand on her pregnant stomach, and looked at the Doctor.

_"It's just that..."_ Amy started, tears started to fall from her eyes, _"I'm scared that someone will take my baby away from me again, you know. Like the last time. I really want to be there for this child, sorry for not being there for you Melody, I'm sorry for not being there to help you and watch you grow up."_ Amy said as she looked at River.

River wiped away the tears from Amy's cheeks. _"You know I would never let that happen Mum, neither would the Doctor or Dad. And if I hadn't have been taken away, who knows who I would have fallen in love with. Who else would it be? Can you imagine me with anyone else Mum?" _River said in a comforting voice, chuckling at the end of her sentence. River looked at the Doctor.

He turned to Amy, _"Oh Amy... Little Amelia Pond, the girl who waited for me. I promise, I cross both my hearts, that nothing will happen to you or your little boy. You'll both be fine, I really do promise" _he said, also in a comforting voice, Amy let out a little smile, and River slapped the Doctor across his cheek.

_"And what the hell was that for River?"_ the Doctor said to River as she stormed off to the other side of the kitchen.

_"I told you I didn't want to know what gender the baby was. You complete idiot"_ she replied angrily.

By this time, the Doctors left cheek was bright red, and he was clutching it. There was silence in the kitchen for a few minutes, the Doctor looked at Amy who was still sat on the chair, there was so much sadness in her face. He then turned to look at River who was leaning on the worktop on the other side of the kitchen _God she's beautiful, even when she is angry with me_ he thought to himself.

He walked over to River, she didn't say a word to him, she just glared at him. He stood in front of River and pulled her close, as he hugged her he whispered _"I'm sorry River, it just came out. I really didn't mean to tell you, please believe me" _he pleaded. River chuckled at his apology.

_"What are you too laughing at?"_ Rory shouted as he walked through the front door.

Rory walked into the kitchen and walked over to Amy and gave her a hug, he then turned to River, _"Hi Dad" _She said cherfully as if the last 10 minutes hadn't happened.

_"Melody, Doctor" _he replied with a smile on his face.

River walked over to Rory and gave him a hug, _"Talk to Mum, she really needs you right now. Promise me you'll talk to Mum, please" _she whispered.

Rory nodded and then walked back over to Amy, she had been silent for a long while now and only the Doctor and River knew why. Rory knelt down in front of Amy and took a hold of her hands and pulled her up so they were both stood in front of each other. _"Come with me Amy, I need to speak to you... In private"_ he said to her in a soft and comforting voice. He lead Amy out of the kitchen, and they both headed upstairs so that they could talk.

River stood in the middle of the kitchen, she turned round and faced the Doctor, she could see how worried he was, but he just smiled at her like everything was okay.

River walked back over to the worktop, and leaned against it once again. She pulled the Doctor in front of her and put her arms around his neck. She pulled him close for a hug, as she needed it, he responded and placed his arms around her.

The Doctor lifted River up onto the work top, _"River Song, what are we going to do with you?" _he asked seductively. He then proceed the kiss River on her perfect red lips, she kissed him back, and he pulled her close.

_"Really sweetie? Here? We are at my parent's house, and they are only upstairs"_ River said in between kisses.

The Doctor murmured in agreement, and flashed River a smile he knew she couldn't refuse. That minute, there was an ear piercing scream that came from upstairs. River and the Doctor stopped what there were doing and look at each other.

Within seconds, River slid of the worktop, and headed upstairs, running as fast as she could, the Doctor following her at the same pace. They headed for Amy and Rory's bedroom, the got to the doorway and they saw Amy sat on the floor, leaning against the bed.

Rory was dialing '999' on the telephone in the bedroom. River and the Doctor froze whilst Rory spoke on the phone _"Ambulance please. My wife is in labour and she is only 7 months pregnant"_ you could hear his panic in his voice.

The Doctor panicked and thought to himself _I can't believe I promised everything would be alright_ he then ran off downstairs.

River was still frozen with fright, he worst dream were coming true. Something was going to happen to the baby, she just knew it...

Amy was still on the bedroom floor, puffing and panting through the contractions and labour pains. Amy glared at Rory, _"You're a doctor, you know what to do"_ Amy screamed through another contraction. Amy carried on looking at Rory hoping he would do something.

Rory looked at River not knowing what to do and River looked at Amy, hoping that her and the baby would be okay.

River snapped out of her frozen state and rushed to her Mothers side, Amy took a hold of Rivers hand, and then Rory knelt down next her her. He couldn't believe what was happening, Amy took a hold of Rory's hand as another contraction came.

She squeezed both of their hands so hard, _"Owch" _River and Rory said at the same time. Both River and Rory knew that the Doctor had disappeared some where, where the hell he had gone, neither of them knew.

_"Please don't let anything happen to him" _and whispered in pain, _"I can't lose another child." _There were tears rolling down Amy's cheeks, whether they were from worry or pain nobody knew, another contraction came and again, Amy squeezed Rory and Rivers hand.

River could hear an ambulance siren in the distance and it was getting louder as it got closer to the house. River le go of Amy's hand, _"I'll go and let them in Dad," _she said with worry, she really didn't want Amy to lose another child. River rushed down the stairs and to the front door, she couldn't see the TARDIS anywhere so she guessed the Doctor had gone somewhere, she unlocked the door and let the paramedics into the house. _"This way"_ she said as she led them back upstairs.

When the paramedics reached the bedroom, Rory was helping Amy up onto their bed. Amy's breathing was getting heavier and heavier by the second, _"I'm Doctor Green and this is my colleague Doctor Carter. We are here to help you"_ the first paramedic said, Doctor Carter went round to Amy and checker her pulse.

River stood in the doorway, feeling helpless, not knowing what to do to help Amy, but worrying at the same time.

_"Pulse is normal Doctor Green" _the second paramedic said, _"Do we have enough time to get to the hospital for a hospital delivery?" _he added.

_"She is only 4cm dilated. We should be fine" _Doctor Green replied, _"Mrs Williams, we are going to take you to the hospital so we can deliver your baby there" _he then looked at River and at Rory, _"Which one of you will be accompanying Mrs Williams to the hospital?"_ he asked.

_"You go Dad. I'll wait behind and wait until my husband gets home. I'll come later" _River said quickly before she changed her mind.

River and Rory put there arms around Amy and helped her downstairs, the help her climb into the back of the ambulance. Rory climbed in after her and Doctor Green followed him. Doctor Carter got into the front of the ambulance on the drivers side. _"I'll see you soon Mum" _River said, _"Look after her Dad" _she added looking at Rory, he nodded at is daughters request. The doors of the ambulance were close by Doctor Green, the sirens were on and within seconds, the ambulance was a small, flashing blue lights in the distance. River stood on the side of the road, waving goodbye to the ambulance, even though she knew no one could see her.

River turned round to walk back into the house, tears started welling up in her eyes. There were so many questions running through Rivers head and one of them was _where was the Doctor? _River walked back into the house and closed the front door behind her. She could still smell the warm cookies that Amy had made, and the Doctor had eaten just an hour ago. River never normally cried this much, but she had tears rolling down her cheeks. She headed for the kitchen so she could get a cup of tea, she walked through the doorway and stood in front of her was the Doctor.

_"Where the bleeding hell have you been?" _River shouted, placing her hands on her hips, tears still falling, _"She's your best friend, and I am your wife. How the hell could you just leave like that" _River continued, hitting the Doctor in the chest, tears still falling.

The Doctor took it, and let River carry on.

_"You don't understand how difficult this is for me do you? You might as well just fly away and come back later, I'm too mad to even speak to you anymore" _she finished, she turned around to walk away from the Doctor, wiping her tears away from her cheeks.

_"Harry John Williams, born tomorrow morning at 1:26am, weighing 5lb 2oz" _the Doctor said. River froze, had she really just heard that?

The Doctor walked over to River and turned her around so that she was facing him, he placed her hands around her slim waist. _"I couldn't stand to see Amy in pain, and i had to see whether or not her and the baby would be fine. I really do care River, as you said, she is my best friend, and you are my wife. And I am sorry for leaving like that, I really am. Please forgive me" _he said in his most comforting voice, he knew River would still be worried until she saw them for herself. The Doctor pulled River close to him and River rested her head on his chest.

_"So... So everything is okay?" _she asked.

_"Yes, everything is fine. You just have to go to the hospital on your own tomorrow. Time lines and everything.." _he chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

On the 3rd of March 2013, at 1:30am, River and the Doctor were sleeping soundly in their bed. Rivers head laid on the Doctors chest, listening to his heartbeats. The Doctors arms was wrapped around River, embracing her as his wife, the one he would love forever.

They were suddenly awoken by their bedroom telephone ringing, the Doctor, waking first nudged River to wake her up, _"That'll be for you my love" _he said groggily, still pretty much asleep.

River picked up the receiver, _"Hello" _she answered with uncertainty, _"Oh, hi Dad. Hows Mum?" _she asked, _"Oh! That's fantastic, give my love to Mum and the baby" _she added with excitement, even though it was the middle of the night. She nudged the Doctor, to wake him up, _"Sweetie, Dad wants to speak to you" _River said as she passed the receiver to him, the Doctor grunted, all he wanted was to sleep.

_"Rory the Roman" _he managed to say, with a slight enthusiasm in his voice. _"Rory, that's amazing, congratulations. Give Amy a hug from me"_ he finished, he then lent over River and placed the receiver back.

River had the biggest smile on her face, and all her worries of the past 7 months had finally vanished. She now knew that everything would be okay.

_"I told you about him a few hours ago River, please don't get all excited again" _he pleaded.

River gave him a gentle nudge before she laid back down next to him. _"Shut up sweetie, I've got a new baby brother, I am allowed to get excited" _she said, placing her head back on the Doctors chest, _"Anyway, shut up and sleep husband, we... Or should I say I... Get to go and see him tomorrow..." _River added.

The Doctor placed his arm around River once again, he kissed the top of Rivers head goodnight, _"Night beautiful, I love you" _he said before closing his eyes.

_"Love you too sweetie, night" _River replied.

They both laid there, in their bed as husband and wife, the Doctors arm around River, and Rivers head on his chest. She could hear the sound of his hearts beating, that sound helped her to sleep no mater how angry or worried she was.

The next morning, the Doctor rolled over onto Rivers side of the bed to find that she wasn't there. He sat up in the bed and took a deep breath, he could smell pancakes. His favorite. _I have the best wife ever _he thought to himself. He got up out of bed and put on his blue dressing gown and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Halfway down the stairs he could hear the most beautiful, singing, a voice he knew. As he got closer he could make out River singing, in Gallifreyan. He walked into the kitchen and River carried on singing, he had never heard he sing before.

_"Morning sweetie" _she said stopping halfway through her song.

He took a long look at River, she was wearing her cream silk dressing gown, loosely wrapped around her waist, he hair was as wild as ever. He loved that space woman look, especially on her. She was perfection...

River was making some more pancake mix, he smiled and walked over to her, he gave her a kiss and replied with _"Morning beautiful, can I help with anything?" _he then asked.

River gestured for him to go and sit in the kitchen chair, he did as he was told. He didn't want to spoil her good mood.

The Doctor sat in the chair whilst River carried on whisking the pancake mix, she started to sing again, in Gallifreyan. It was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard.

_"She's brilliant" _he thought out loud.

River heard him, _"I'm brilliant at what sweetie?" _she asked,

He walked over to River and put the pancake mixture on the worktop, he then proceeded to grab her round the waist and he pulled her close. _"You're brilliant... No you're fantastic at making pancakes" _he said, proud of his cover story. He didn't know whether or not he should comment on Rivers singing, he thought he would leave that for another day.

He looked at the frying pan on the hob, there was a near perfect pancake cooking inside, he let go of River and took a hold of the handle. He lifted the pan up, he then tried to flip the pancake. The pancake completely missed the pan as he flipped it, and it ended up on the floor, just in fron of the Doctors feet.

River looked at him and squinted her eyes, _"You're 1104 years old, and you can't even flip a bleeding pancake" _she said, annoyed with him, she looked at the Doctor and he could see the confusion on his face.

_"Riv...River, I swear I used to be able to do this" _he replied, flustered and in confusion that he couldn't do that simple task, _"Anyway, I have no time for practice" _he carried on.

_"Why's that my love" _River asked, concentrating on her pancakes.

_"Well.." _he started, _"I've been too busy saving the world a million times, and meeting the most beautiful woman in the history of the universe" _he said smiling.

River turned around to face him, _"Awh, sweetie, that's really sweet" _River said, smiling once again.

The Doctor looked at her, confused yet again, _"I'm not on about you River. I'm on about Amy" _he joked, but in a serious tone.

River hit him on his arm, _"Oh, I hate you" _she said, and turned back around to tend to her pancakes.

The Doctor laughed at himself, even though River was annoyed with him, _"River... I was joking"_ he said wrapping his arms, River poured some more mixture into the pan, _"Your Mum is my best friend, but you... You're my wife, forever and always" _he said in a soft voice, resting his head on Rivers shoulder, _"I love you. Always. Anyway, what time are you going to see Harry?" _he asked, his arms were still wrapped around her waist.

_"Dad's ringing me soon with the visiting times soon" _she replied. She turned round to face the Doctor, she was really excited about meeting her brother.

The Doctor pulled River close, their bodies touching each other. River looked up at the Doctor, _What have I done to deserve him? _she thought to herself, she stood on her tiptoes, placed her hands on his face and kissed him.

_"Erm... River" _the Doctor said, interrupting their kiss, _"The pancakes are burning" _he finished, letting go of River.

She turned around so quickly, she knocked both the pancake mixture and the pan containing a burnt pancake onto the floor. _"See... I can't even make my husband a breakfast with out bleeding screwing it up" _she grunted with frustration, annoyed with herself.

The Doctor was back to sitting on the kitchen chair, chuckling to himself.

River picked up a cloth of the worktop and then bent down to wipe up all the pancake mixture that had spilt on the floor. The Doctor was still laughing at River, and the mess he had caused her to make.

_"And why the bleeding heck are you laughing at me?"_ River said annoyed both with herself and the Doctor for laughing and not helping her, she then scraped the burnt pancake up of the floor, and took it to the bin.

_"Just you" _he replied, _"You know you didn't need to do any of this for me. I am grateful though." _

River stood next to the bin, with the cloth in her hand, _"I love cooking and looking after you sweetie. And plus, I really can't imagine you cooking good pancakes for me seen as you can't even flip them, and..." _she said, chuckling.

Rivers phone suddenly rang so she put the cloth back in the sink and picked her phone up, _"Hi Dad. Hmm, yeah okay. Okay, fine, see you soon. Bye" _she said, with pauses every few seconds, she turned back to the Doctor, _"I'm of to get ready, I'm going to the hospital in a bit" _she said, all of her excitement was coming back from the previous night.

The Doctor smiled as she ran upstairs, he walked over to the kettle, which was already boiled and made two cups of tea, one for him and one for River. Before he took the tea upstairs, he thought about the suprise River would get when she arrived at the hospital. He took at hold of the two cups and walked upstairs to Rivers bedroom carefully, not spilling any of the tea.

When he reached the bedroom, he saw River sat in front of the mirror, she was applying her classic red lipstick. He stood in the doorway, just watching her.

River was singing again, and in Gallifreyan.

After what felt like eternity to him, he decided to say _"Cup of tea here beautiful" _as he walked over to the dressing table, his voice made River jump and she immediately stopped singing.

_"Thank you my love, how long were you stood there?"_ she asked, the Doctor smiled at her question.

_"Just long enough to notice how beautiful you are Professor Song" _he lent back on the door frame and added, _"And to notice how fantastic you are at singing, especially in Gallifreyan" _

River sipped her tea, and blushed. She didn't know he had heard he sing, no-one had heard her sing before, she didn't think she was any good anyway. _"You weren't supposed to be listening sweetie" _ she replied, sipping the last bit of her tea out of the cup. She put the cup on the dressing table where she was sat.

The Doctor laughed at her, _"You really didn't think I would hear you sing one day?" _he asked, River shook her head as she walked over to her side of the double bed in the middle of the bedroom.

On the bed laid a black vest top, a cream see through blouse, a pair of black trousers and Rivers classic red high heels were on the floor next to them all. She slipped her dressing gown off and threw it onto the bed. River was wearing he black lacy underwear, she knew that the Doctor wouldn't be able to resist.

No sooner had she thrown her dressing gown on the bed, the Doctor choked on his tea, _"Umm... Y... You look beautiful Professor Song" _he stammered.

River smiled, but acted like she didn't heat him.

He look a long look at his wife, she was perfection. He looked at her perfect red lips that were stretched into a smile she didn't want him to notice, he looked at her toned stomach. He knew all that would change soon, but he still thought that she was beautiful. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

_"Sweetie" _River said, _"Doctor! Stop day-dreaming" _raising her voice to get his attention. She pulled her black trousers on. She made the Doctor jump, but he snapped out of it straight away.

_"Ye.. Yeah, what do you want honey?" _he asked stammering once again.

River chuckled at him quietly stepping into her heels. _"You've spilt your tea down yourself my love" _she replied.

He put his cup down, and looked down his front. He tried to wipe the stain away, but he just made it worse.

River walked straight passed the Doctor, heading for the stairs. She knew her taxi would be here soon. _"I'll see you later sweetie" _she said, blowing him a kiss of the palm of her hand. As River passed the Doctor, he grabbed her arm.

_"You're not getting away that easily River Song" _he said seductively. He pulled River close to him, so fast that she slightly stumbled in her heels, and kissed her on her lips, but being careful not to smudge her perfect red lipstick that she had applied carefully.

There was a faint beep of a horn coming from outside the house, _"That's my taxi" _River said, she unlocked her lips from the Doctors. She rushed down the stairs, when she reached the bottom of the stairs, she grabbed her black leather coat and put it on. She then reached for her matching black bag that contained a present for Amy and Rory, she had been holding on to it for weeks.

The Doctor followed her down the stairs, he sat on the bottom step whilst River put her coat on. _"See you later sweetie" _River said, blowing the Doctor another kiss from her palm.

_"Have fun gorgeous" _he replied as she walked out the front door.

6


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

River walked out of the front door and closed it behind her. She rushed to the black cab that was waiting for her in front of the house, as she climbed inside she turned to the cab driver and said, _"Hospital please."_ The black cab set of down the street and towards the hospital.

Within a mere 20 minutes, the black cab arrived at the hospital, the driver dropped River off right in front of the entrance. Just like the Doctor had told her, he was waiting for her outside the entrance. River paid the cab driver and then climbed out the cab.

The Doctor walked over to her to greet his wife, he acted as he hadn't seen her in a million years. He gave her a quick kiss, _"You excited then Riv?"_ he asked, he didn't really need to ask because the smile on her face gave it all away.

_"Yes" _she replied, chuckling with excitement.

The Doctor took Rivers hand, and they both walked into the hospital. They walked over to the reception desk, there was a woman behind there, she can't of been that old, but she looked like she had been up all night. _"Excuse me" _River asked the woman behind the desk.

She lifted her head up, _"Yes" _she replied.

_"Where can we find room 502?" _River asked.

_"Are you immediate family?" _the receptionist asked.

The Doctor squeezed Rivers hand with anticipation, and they both nodded at her question.

_"Go down to the end of the corridor, turn left, then turn right and it is the fourth door on your right." _she said.

Both the Doctor and River looked at each other, neither of them could believe that they were about to meet River's baby brother, well that's what River thought.

Hand in hand, they followed the recpetionist's instructions to Amy's maternity room, when they reached the door, they both stood waiting, silently, for a few moments. The Doctor then broke the silence by knocking on the door. The door immediately opened, and there was Rory stood in front of them, he had the biggest smile on his face. _"Come in Melody, you too Doctor" _he said, holding the door open for them both and gesturing for them to walk in.

They were both full of anticipation, and there was Amy, half sat, half laid on her hospital bed, with a bundle on pink held in her arms. For a moment, River just thought that they had gotten the gender of the baby wrong, either that or the Doctor had lied to her, _Rule one, the Doctor lies _River thought to herelf.

River walked over to Amy eagerly, the Doctor just stood in the same spot, he could hardly believe that they were both okay. All three of them were okay. The Ponds, back together again, with a new addition to the family.

As River reached Amy's bedside, Amy looked up at her, she could still see the fear on River face, _"Melody. Meet your baby sister. Brooklyn Rose Williams, born 12:53am weighing 5lb 4oz" _she said, quietly not to wake her.

River sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes welled up with tears. River and the Doctor turned to Rory, he had walked over to the hospital cot, they assumed that it was empty, but he pulled out another bundle, this time a blue bundle.

He walked over to the Doctor, River was still sat on the bed, but her eyes followed where ever Rory went. _"And your baby brother, Harry John Williams. Born at 1:28am, weighing 5lb 2oz" _

Both River and the Doctor were shocked, River got up and went and stood by the Doctors side. _"Why did you tell me about Brooklyn?" _she asked him, whispering, but also forgetting that this version of the Doctor was in her past. Either way, for River it didn't matter, everyone was okay, nothing bad had happened like she feared.

Rory handed Harry to River, she was apprehensive at first, but she just looked at the little bundle of joy in her arms. Harry opened his eyes to see his sister for the very first time. River had a smile reaching across her face, she really couldn't' believe this.

Harry squirmed in Rivers arms, but she held him, never wanting to let go.

_"Well done Pond" _the Doctor said, walking over to Amy's bedside. He moved some of the pink blanket away from Brooklyn's face, he stroked her face and she awoke with his gentle touch.

_"Brooklyn, this man is the Doctor" _Amy said whispering to Brooklyn, she then looked at the Doctor and held her up, _"Here you go raggedy man" _she said.

The Doctor took a hold of Brooklyn and then walked back around to his wife who was still holding Harry.

River looked over to Brooklyn resting in the Doctors arms, and then she looked up at the Doctor himself. He was looking down at Brooklyn, he had a smile on his face, like he always should.

Rory broke the silence once again by rummaging through his rucksack. He pulled a camera out of his bag, _"Doctor, Melody. Stand closer together" _he said, gesturing that he had his camera in his hand.

They both followed Rory's order, the Doctor rested Brooklyn in one arm, and put his spare arm around River, bringing her closer to him. They both looked at Rory and smiled as he took the picture.

River walked over to Amy who was stilled laid in the bed, _"Why didn't you tell me that you was having twins?" s_he asked.

Amy chuckled and smiled at her eldest daughter, _"To be honest with you Melody, I didn't know until after they had announced that Harry was a girl. It was confusing, and also a shock" _she said, Amy gazed up to Harry who was still resting in Rivers arms, _"It was a good shock though Melody" _she added.

River lowered Harry down and handed him back to Amy, she really resented letting go. All that happiness, all that joy. She never wanted to let go.

River walked back over to the Doctor who was stood in the exact same spot, still holding Brooklyn. Rory was now at Amy's bedside, cooing over their first born son. Both Rory and the Doctor were smitten by the sight of Brooklyn and Harry.

River put one arm around the Doctors back, and he put his free arm around River. He kissed her head, muzzling into her wild curls.

River stroked Brooklyn's face with the back of her finger. They wouldn't know until a few days later, that Rory took another picture of them.

There was silence in the room, it was a nice silence.

_"She's perfection" _the Doctor whispered to River. River murmured in agreement, the silence was broken once again, but this time by Harry hiccuping.

River whispered in the Doctors ear, _"I should get pregnant" _she joked.

The Doctor smiled at her. He unhooked his arm from around River and walked around to the other side of the bed where Rory was standing. He handed Brooklyn back to him, _"You did a good job Roman." _he said, he still couldn't believe it, two little Ponds, or should he say Williams running around, possibly in the TARDIS any time soon.

River looked over to the Doctor who was still stood next to Rory, _"We should get going sweetie" _she said, even though she really didn't want to leave.

The Doctor nodded in agreement to River, River blew a kiss to Harry and Brooklyn who were safe in their parents arms, _"Goodbye sweeties" _she whispered.

The Doctor stood by her side, he put his hand in hers. _"Bye Melody" _Amy said as they left the room. Neither of them wanted to leave, but River wanted to get home to tell her Doctor what he already knew. She had a smile on her face just thinking about Harry and Brooklyn, as did the Doctor. They both walked hand in hand through the corridors of the hospital.

The Doctor led River to a black cab that was waiting for a passenger in front of the hospital. The Doctor kissed Rivers cheek, _"See you soon sweetie" _she said getting into the cab. She forgot that that version of the Doctor was her past. She mentally slapped herself.

The cab set of, and soon the hospital was out of sight. River started thinking about Harry and Brooklyn once again, how could she not? She also thought about how happy her Mum and Dad were that they finally had the happiness of a newborn, without getting them taken away.

She got a feeling deep inside of her, and she started to realize that she wanted that feeling. She wanted to bring a new life, or lives, into this world, and have a chance at being a Mum. _I'd be a good Mum _she thought to herself. That thought was soon silenced in her head when she thought about the Doctor. _Would he want a child, or children, with me? _she asked herself, as well as she knew the Doctor, she really didn't know the answer to this question. They were married after all, even if it was only a few months.

The cab pulled up outside of Amy and Rory's house. River climbed out of the cab and handed the driver the money. She sighed deeply before taking a few steps towards the house.

She fumbled about her bag for her keys, when she found them, she lifted them up to put the key into the lock. As she pushed the key, before turning it, the door swung open, only a tiny bit.

River went from being happy, to being worried in record time. She couldn't remember whether she had forgotten to lock the door, or whether someone had broken in...

4


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

River slowly pushed the front door open, and tip-toed into the house. She put her black bag on the floor in front of the table that stood in the hallway.

She opened the draw quietly, trying not to make a single sound. Her breathing was shallow, short breaths. When she had opened the draw, she pulled out her gun. She hadn't planned on using it any time soon, and she sure didn't want to start shooting people.

River heard feet scuffling, and it was coming from the kitchen. _What the hell can someone steal from a kitchen? _she thought to herself.

She quietly crept along the hallway, still not making a sound. She leveled her gun, and make sure her arm was straight, when she reached the door that lead to the kitchen, it was slightly open. She lifted her leg and kicked the door open.

_"Stop whatever the hell you are doing" _River shouted as she kicked the kitchen door open, she pointed the gun right at the person stood in her parents kitchen.

The intruder spun around lifting his hands up, _"Riv! River it's me" _he said, _"Put the damn gun down." _

River took a second look at the intruder and realized that it was he husband. River lowered her arm, _"You complete idiot" _she grunted, _"I could have bleeding shot you" _she glared at the Doctor, her hand wrapped tightly around her gun. River took a moment to look at her surroundings. There were flowers and candles every where, and the most amazing smell in the world. River put her gun on the kitchen worktop, _"What.. Or who is this all for?" _she asked. River was shocked, was all this for her? What had she done now? So many questions ran through her head.

The Doctor walked over to River, she was stood in the exact same place, she didn't seem to move. He stood in front of her and took a hold of her hands, _"Well..." _the Doctor started, _"This morning when you was saying how you loved looking after me. It made me think" _he let go of River hands and pulled her close to him, River was looking deep into his eyes and her hands were placed on his chest, she could feel his hearts beating faster and faster with every second that ticked on the clock, _"It made me realize how much I don't do for you, and you deserve better" _he said, planting a kiss on her lips.

River smiled mid-kiss, and completely out of context she asked, _"Why didn't you tell me about Brooklyn last night?" _

The Doctor smiled at her question, _"Wibbley wobbley timey wimey" _he replied, not sounding sure of himself. He let go of River and walked over to the kitchen table. It was beautifully set, there was a white tablecloth, two candles slowly burning, and there was a vase of red and white roses.

He pulled out a chair from under the table, he put one arm behind his back, _"Please sit madame" _he said in his best French accent.

River laughed at him, but she did as she was told, she walked over the chair and sat down.

The Doctor walked back over to the oven where two plates of food had been keeping warm. He took the plates and brought them back over to table and put one plate in fron of River and the other on the place-mat next to her.

River looked at the plate, there was a chicken and bacon pasta dish, smothered in a creamy white sauce, it looked delicious.

He took the wine bottle out of the wine cooler, he popped the cork as he asked, _"Wine Professor Song?" _River smiled at him with her million dollar smile as she nodded at his question.

After he had poured wine into her glass he put the bottle back in the cooler and then sat down in his own chair. _"Enjoy" _he said as his picked up his knife and fork.

_"I'm sure I will sweetie" _River replied, picking up her own knife and fork.

They both tucked into their delicious meal that the Doctor had cooked. As River took her first bite, she let out a pleasing moan, _"This is brilliant sweetie, where did you learn to cook like this?" _she asked.

The Doctor put down his fork and tapped the side of his nose, _"Spoilers" _he said with a smile.

Within 15 minutes, both the Doctor and River had finished and cleared their plates. River sipped the lat bit of her wine out of her glass, _"Thank you my love, that was simply fantastic" _she said, sinking into her chair. River took a few moment to think whether she should bring the subject of children up at the table, or whether it should wait until another day.

That thought was soon over, _"Sweetie, I need to speak to you about something" _she blurted out, she couldn't stop herself. She must have sounded worried.

_"What's wrong River?" _he asked, his face dropped realizing her worried tone, _"You're not sick are you" _he added, putting his hand on her arm.

_"No, no sweetie. I'm perfectly fine" _she said with a chuckle in her voice.

The Doctor sighed with relief, River took a hold of the Doctors hand, _"After seeing Mum and Dad today, you know, with Harry and Brooklyn" _the Doctor nodded and River squeezed his hands, _"Well..." _she continued, _"Would you ever consider having children with me?" _she asked. Rivers voice shook with nerves, she hadn't been this nervous in front of the Doctor before she didn't know he was going to act to her request.

The Doctor didn't even reply to Rivers question, he just sat there. He didn't say a word, or even smile. He just sat there, still, not moving a muscle.

River sat in her chair eagerly waiting for the Doctor to murmur something, or even just nod or shake his head, but there was only silence. Tears gathered in Rivers eyes, _"Thank you, thank you for everything" _she said sarcastically as she got up of her chair, she picked her plate up of the table and walked over to the sink. Whilst she was stood at the sink, a single tear rolled down her cheek, she sobbed silently,making sure that the Doctor couldn't hear her. She left her plates in the sink and headed upstairs to her bedroom, it wasn't until he hear Rivers footsteps on the stairs and the slam of the bedroom door that he finally jerked back to reality.

River didn't know it yet, but the Doctor had an announcement that would change their whole lives and also their relationship. He thought back to earlier that morning, when he laughed at her for spilling all the pancake mix all over the floor, or how he's hear her sing when she didn't want him to hear. He then thought about all the adventures that they have had, all that running, all that shooting. It would all have to stop. He smiled at all the memories that they have had, and how he couldn't let her go.

River was upstairs, laid on her bed. She was sobbing silently to herself. He was her husband, the one she loved, how could he deny her the only thing that she had ever wanted? She picked up the teddy bear that was perched on the bed next to her. It was a white teddy bear and it held a read heart, and on the heart it read **I will love you forever and always**. River picked the teddy up and threw it across the room in anger. She hit a vase full of flowers and they both fell to the floor, the vase smashing into a million pieces when it hit the floor.

The Doctor finally got out of his chair, he headed upstairs. He didn't know how long River had been up there, he just needed to think about his announcement, he worried about how she was going to take it? He didn't know whether she would be ready for this or not. He headed upstairs, and he saw the bedroom door shut. He hesitated whether to go in there or not, but he heard Rivers soft sobs and sniffles. When he reached the door, he took a deep breath before turning the handle, he pushed the door open gently, by now River was hugging a pillow and sobbing softly into it. The Doctor looked on the floor where the broken vase and the teddy laid, untouched.

He walked over to the teddy and picked it up, the then went and sat next to River on her bed. _"Riv" _he said quietly, trying to take her hand, she pulled it away, _"What it says on here is true River, I will love you forever and always" _he carried on, River interrupted him,

_"Clearly you don't" _she said, wiping the tears away from her face. She didn't even look at him, she just stared out the window.

_"River, let me finish. Where was I" _he said, _"Oh yeah" _he added , remembering, _"I will always love you. Can you remember this morning, when you were making pancakes and we were having a good time?" _he asked.

River nodded at his question.

_"And all the adventures we have had, and all the running we have done" _he asked again.

Once again River nodded her head at the Doctors question. By this time the Doctor had managed to some how put his arm around River, she laid against him. He pulled the duvet over both of them, even though they were both fully dressed.

River still hugged the pillow that had a tear stain on it, and still refused to look at the Doctor.

_"Well, that will all have to stop River, because there is only one thing that I need to say to you..." _he said.

River burst into a fresh flood of tears, _"Just get it over with Doctor, tell me that you are leaving me. Whats the point in torturing me with all the good times that we have had" _River said in between sobs, leaving the Doctors embrace and standing next to the window. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

The Doctor look confused, _"Riv, what the hell are you on about?" _he asked, he got up of the bed and walked over to River. He stood next to her, yet she still refused to look directly at him. _"River, this morning, when I hugged you. I got a message. A message from a child" _he said,

River slowly turned her head to look at the Doctor, _"River, you're pregnant"_ he said.

River wiped away the tears from her face. Had she really just heard what the Doctor had just said, or was her mind playing tricks on her?

_"Doctor, please don't mess around" _River said to the Doctor.

_"River, I am being serious, why would I joke about something like that?" _he asked.

Half a smile creeped across Rivers face, the news started to sink into her mind. She was pregnant.

_"Look River, when you asked me about children at dinner, it shocked me because I was going to tell you about the message and everything. When you had gone to the hospital, I got the TARDIS to perform a full body scan and it confirmed what I thought. 2 weeks pregnant River, I honestly was going to tell you but then all this hap..." _he said, before he could finish his sentence River kissed him. He ran his hand through her hair, how he loved those wild, blonde space curls.

River was too stunned for words, she still couldn't believe that she was pregnant. The Doctor got worried, _"Say something then River" _he said.

_"I... I... I'm just can't believe it sweetie" _she replied, she now had a smile on her face and all her tears had dried on her face leaving streaks down her cheeks. She placed her left hand on her stomach, she was already protective of her unborn child, and she could already see how much love she would have for him or her.

The Doctor placed his hands on top of hers, River looked at the Doctor.

_"So, you're not leaving me?" _she joked. Her eyes locked with his and there was a silence between the both of them. River knew from that exact moment that this child would have the best parents in the world, especially his or her father.

River broke the silence between her and the Doctor, _"Mum" _she randomly said.

The Doctor looked at her confused, _"What about her" _he asked.

_"For one, she has just had Brooklyn and Harry, and two, she is going to freak out... The little ones won't even be a year old when this little one is born" _she said, she laughed at this.

Everything that River wanted was in these fall walls, she had her beloved husband, who she now knew wasn't leaving her, and she had their child. Everything was slotting into place. There was one thing that River didn't know, and it was about to shatter her world into a million little pieces like the broken vase that still laid on the floor, she was about to lose someone she held dearly and it was going to devastate her.

5


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_There was a crying coming from the other side of the room. The Doctor felt River climb out of their bed, she yawned loudly, he looked at the clock on the bedside table. 3am. He sat up in bed and said "A__va-Leigh__ has done well tonight." _

_He looked over to River as she lifted A__va-Leigh__ out of her cot. She gurgled as any other 7 month old baby would do. River walked back to the Doctor, she held A__va-Leigh__ in her arms, rocking her back and forth trying to get her to sleep again. _

_"Sorry for waking you my love" River whispered as she climbed back into bed. _

_"It__'__s fine" the Doctor whispered back. The Doctor looked at A__va-Leigh__ who was half asleep in Rivers arms, he couldn't believe that she was 7 months old already. _

_She had small wild curls just like her mother, but they were deep chestnut brown instead of blonde, she had emerald green eyes, but best of all she had two hearts, just like her father. The Doctor put his arm around River and she __lent__ against him. The Doctor held River as River held A__va-Leigh__ in her arms, they all drifted back of to sleep. The perfect family._

River suddenly woke up. She looked over to the other side of the bedroom. No cot. It was all just a dream. She was in the TARDIS. She sighed wishing that it hadn't been a dream. She wondered whether she would really have a baby girl, or whether she would have a boy. Unlike most women who wanted a girl, River was yearning for a boy, not that she wouldn't be happy with a girl. She didn't know why, she just knew that's what she wanted. Even though it had been a month and a half since the Doctor had told her that she was pregnant, she was still struggling to come to the idea that she was starting her own family with the man that she loves. Laying in the bed, River turned her head to look at the Doctor, he was still fast asleep, she then looked down at her stomach, there was small baby bump, it was only just visible, but to River, it made everything worth while and seem more real than before. She placed a hand on her only-just-visible bump.

She snuggled up to the Doctor, god he was always warm, her own personal furnace.

He must have only been sleeping lightly, _"Whats wrong beautiful?" _he mumbled, still half asleep.

_"Nothing" _River replied, the Doctor sat up in their bed, _"It's just all starting to feel real now that my bump is starting to show" _she added, she lifted her pajamas top up to show her slightly swollen abdomen to her sleep husband, _"Look sweetie" _she said proudly.

The Doctor shuffled down the bed, but closer to River, he placed his head on her chest.

_"Sweetie, wha..." _River started.

_"Shush River" _he said interrupting River mid-sentence, _"Hello baby Song. I can't wait to meet you. You're going to have the best Mummy and Daddy in the whole universe. You're Daddy, that's me, will love you more than your Mummy though" _he said softy to Rivers small bump, chuckling at the last part.

He lifted his head of Rivers chest and kissed her, _"So, you're going to love him... Or her more than me sweetie" _River asked in between kisses from the Doctor.

_"Oh, definitely Professor Song, definitely" _he replied. River laughed at his confidence, but carried on kissing him. She didn't want to leave this little bubble, she had her baby and her husband with her, everything was perfect. In some ways, she still couldn't believe that she was going to be a Mum.

River pulled away from the Doctors kisses as he rolled onto his back, he let out a big sigh. _"Whats wrong sweetie?" _she asked.

The Doctor murmured something under his breath.

River turned onto her side so that she was facing the Doctor. He put his hands behind his head.

_"What was that sweetie, and don't mumble this time" _River asked.

The Doctor sighed once more, _"I'm bored River" _he said loudly, _"The Ponds have got Brooklyn and Harry, so no more adventures with them. You're pregnant with baby Song so I __**really**__ don't want to risk anything happening to you"_ he moaned. He turned his head to his wife who was laughing at him, _"You know I hate being patient River Song" _he said. The more the Doctor got annoyed, the more River laughed at him.

Eventually, after 5 minutes of laughing at the Doctors frustration, River got out of bed.

_"And where are you going River" _the Doctor asked sitting up in bed.

River walked over to the chair in the corner of the room and she put her dressing gown on. _"Well..." _River said, _"I'm eating for two now, and I am starving. I want some breakfast" _she said, heading for the bedroom door.

The Doctor got up of the bed and put his own dressing gown on, _"Okay, I am coming too" _he said, he walked over to River and joined her standing in the doorway.

_"After you River Song" _he said.

_"Why thank you sweetie" _River replied, heading down the corridor of the TARDIS, the Doctor followed her, shuffling his feet along the floor.

_"So what are we having River?"_ the Doctor asked.

_"I have no idea sweetie, whatever is in the cupboards" _she replied.

When they reached the kitchen, the Doctor headed straight for the biscuit tin, he took the lid of, but before he could take a biscuit, River caught him, _"No, you're not having Jammy Dodgers for breakfast" _she said sternly.

The Doctor put the lid back on the tin and put the tin back into it's place.

River sat down on the kitchen chair whilst the Doctor rummaged through the cupboards, trying to find something half decent to eat for breakfast. _"Coco Pops" _the Doctor asked pulling the cereal packet out of the cupboard.

Rivers face lit up, _"Perfect" _she said, _"And a cup of tea as well please sweetie" _she added getting of the kitchen chair to help her husband with breakfast. River bent down to get two bowls and two mugs out, she placed the mugs next to the Doctor who was filling the kettle up ready to be boiled, he then switched the kettle on. River poured the Coco Pops into the two bowls and poured milk over them.

She walked back over to the kitchen table with both the bowls, she put them on the table. _"Sweetie" _River asked sitting down on the chair.

_"Yes River" _the Doctor replied, turing around to face his wife.

_"I know I am only two months pregnant, but I was wondering whether you wanted the baby to be a boy or a girl" _she asked. River knew what gender she wanted the baby to be.

The Doctor walked over to River and placed his hands either side of her stomach. _"River, darling, as long as the baby and you are healthy, I'll be happy" _he said.

The kettle started to boil so the Doctor went back to the other side of the kitchen to make two cups of tea. The tea bags, sugar and milk were already in the cup, he picked up the kettle, as he tipped the kettle to pour the water, he completely missed the first cup and poured water all over the kitchen worktop.

River laughed at his un-coordination, _"I hope our baby doesn't inherit your clumsiness sweetie" _she said, getting out of the chair and walking over to the Doctors aid.

_"Har har Professor Song, very funny" _the Doctor replied sarcastically.

River picked up a cloth and started to wipe up the mess that he had made. River them proceeded to make the tea herself, without spilling water everywhere.

The Doctor and River sat at the kitchen table eating their breakfast, the Coco Pops crunched every time they chewed.

_"What do you want to do today then Song?" _the Doctor asked with a mouthful of cereal.

_"Well, I was going to take a walk through the garden and then maybe catch up on some reading" _she replied after swallowing the last of her cereal, _"Care to join me sweetie?" _she asked in return, wrapping her hands around her mug.

The Doctor swallowed his last spoonful of cereal, _"Might as well do, I have no adventures planned" _he said before sipping some of his tea. The both sat at the table in silence for a while, drinking their morning tea.

The TARDIS phone suddenly started to ring, it made both River and the Doctor jump. _"Who the bleeding heck could that be?" _River asked.

They both looked at each other and the Doctor shrugged his shoulders, he then ran over to the phone. He picked the receiver up, _"Hello" _he said with uncertainty, _"Oh, Pond! How are you?" _he asked, River knew it was Amy on the other end of the phone, she carried on drinking her tea. _"That's great... Erm, Amy are you sure? Okay then, see you at five. Bye" _the Doctor said, with pauses every few minutes. He put the receiver back and turned to his wife.

_"Well? What did Mum want?" _River asked the Doctor.

_"River, we have an adventure to go on. Well... Sort of..." _he replied.

The Doctor took Rivers mug out of her hands and then grabbed her wrist. _"Come on Song, we need to get ready" _he said, dragging River behind him, back to their bedroom.

_"Okay sweetie" _River said, _"No need to drag me" _she added, nearly breathless.

When they reached the bedroom, River headed into the bathroom where she carefully applied her make-up, brushed her teeth and sorted her wild, space curls out. _"What adventure are we going on sweetie?" _River asked as she emerged from the bathroom.

The Doctor was already dressed in his tweed jacket, shirt, bow-tie and braces, he was just putting his shoes on, _"Well..." _he said, tying his laces, _"Amy has asked us to look after Brooklyn and Harry for a while" _he said, nervously.

River hadn't seen her brother or sister since they were born, _"Guess I won't be needing my gun then" _River joked. River pulled a pair of comfortable light blue jeans and a white vest top of of the wardrobe. She got dressed as fast as she could, you could tell that she was excited about seeing Harry and Brooklyn again.

_"Sweetie" _River said, pulling the vest top over her head, _"We need to tell Mum and Dad about the baby" _she said, there was glee in her voice. She thought back to the note that her and the Doctor had left them the last time that they were there. The vest top that River wore meant that you could slightly see her swollen abdomen, she was going for that look.

_"Yeah, that's probably best River" _the Doctor said, he walked over to River, _"River, I have to say that the version of Amy that rung me, she is from July 2014, it means that Brooklyn and Harry are just over a year old" _he added with sorrow in his voice.

_"Does that mean that they don't even know who I am?" _River asked.

The Doctor didn't know what to say, all he did was give River a hug.

_"We need to go" _River said, _"I need to see them my love." _

The Doctor looked ar River and he knew that she needed this. He knew about Rivers promise to Harry and Brooklyn, and he also knew that she hated breaking promises, especially to her brother and sister.

They both walked back to the control room, there was a deathly silence between them both. The Doctor pressed a few buttons on the console and got the TARDIS into flight. He walked round to River who was leant against the main console. River looked up at the Doctor as he stood in front of her.

_"I broke the one promise I swore I would never break. I told them both that I would be there for them" _she said, there was sorrow in her voice, she had tears welling in her eyes.

The Doctor looked straight into Rivers eyes, he could see so much worry and sadness, and also so much anger. _"River, I'm sure that Amy and Rory have talked to them about you" _he said, the TARDIS landed, the Doctor smiled at River and then rushed round to the monitor.

_"We're outside the house, guess who's waiting across the road for you" _the Doctor said with a smile beaming across his face.

River ran round to the monitor, she pushed the Doctor aside. She laid her eyes on the screen and there was Amy and Rory waiting outside their house, and stood in front of them was Harry and Brooklyn waiting eagerly to see their big sister.

River ran to the doors of the TARDIS and flung them open and stepped outside onto the pavement. The first thing she heard was a small voice shouting across the road, the voice shouted _"Mel Mel" _

River looked across the road and she saw that it was Brooklyn who was shouting her name.

The Doctor followed River out of the TARDIS and closed the doors shut behind him. They both heard Harry shout _"Doc Doc." _River smiled, they remembered her, well, Amy and Rory had obviously told them about her.

River broke into a jog and she headed towards her siblings. She had one hand on her stomach. She was ready to tell her parents the good news.

River ran across the road, and Harry and Brooklyn wobbled towards her. They hadn't quite mastered running yet. When River got to the other side of the road, she knelt down and Harry and Brooklyn fell into her arms. River knew that no mater what, nothing would ever happn to them, and she would keep that promise.

_"Hello" _River said in a quiet voice.

_"Mel Mel" _Harry and Brooklyn said at the same time.

A smile stretched across Rivers face, the Doctor joined River on the other side of the road and he was suprised that they had remembered him as well.

_"Doc Doc, Mel Mel" _Brooklyn and Harry kept saying.

River looked up to her parents who were smiling, she stood up so she was next to the Doctor, _"Mum, Dad, me and the Doctor have some news for you" _she said, Amy and Rory looked concerned.

_"River's 2 months pregnant" _the Doctor blurted out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Amy and Rorys face dropped. They were stunned by the news the Doctor and River had just given them.

_"You... You're pregnant?" _Rory stammered, still shocked by the news.

The Doctor put his arm around River and nodded. They both had smiles on their faces.

_"Yes Dad" _River replied picking up Brooklyn, River placed Brooklyn on her hip and she soon started playing with Rivers hair.

Harry played at Rorys feet. Neither Brooklyn or Harry understood what was going on, why should they, there were only little over a year old.

Amy was stood with her mouth wide open from shick, she finally managed to process her daughters news, _"Melody, thats fantastic" _she said smiling at River and the Doctor.

River passed Brooklyn over to the Doctor and went to give Amy a hug. Even though the news of grandchildren shocked Amy and Rory, they were still delighted that River was having a child of her own.

_"Well" _the Doctor said, _"Are we taking care of you here or over there" _he said, pointing to the TARDIS on the other side of the road kneeling down to Harry and Brooklyns level. He secretly hoped that they would choose the TARDIS. Amy, Rory and River chuckled at the Doctors tone towards the children.

Both Brooklyn and Harry pointed to the TARDIS, they had been brought up with stories about the flying blue box that travelled in time and space.

The Doctor jumped up up with glee at their choice, _"Good choice" _he said, ruffling the hair on the tps of their heads.

_"I'll go and get their stuff" _Rory said turing around and walking back into the house, _"I had a funny feeling that this would happen._

_"Where are you going tonight?" _River asked Amy.

_"No where sepcial" _Amy replied, _"Jus for a meal, and we thought that you might want some time alone with the little ones" _she added, smiling.

River and the Doctor smiles at Amys kindness, _"It can be practise now eh Mum" _River joked.

_"Still can't believe I am going to be a Granddad" _Rory interupted, he was carrying two small rucksacks and he handed them over to Amy.

_"Everything you need is in here" _she said. She passed the princess one over to River, _"That one's Brooklyns and that one's Harrys" _she said, passing the Thomas the Tank Engine one to the Doctor. Rory and Amy knelt down to give Harry and Brooklyn a good-bye hug.

_"Bye Momma" _Brooklyn said as she hugged Amy.

_"Bye Dadda" _Harry said as he hugged Rory.

_"Bye Melody, Doctor" _Rory said as he stood up, _"I still have that sword some where" _he joked. Amy clung to Rorys side, none of them really knew how the Doctor and River would cope with the children.

River took Harrys hand, and the Doctor took Brooklyns as they all crossed the road heading for the TARDIS. Harry and Brooklyn were sqeauling with excitement. The Doctor fumbled about with the TARDIS key like he always did when he was under pressure.

As he finally unlocked the TARDIS door, he let the twins and River go in first and then he followed. He knew he wouldn't get the whole _it's bigger on the inside _speech that he normally got. He was slightly disappointed, but it didn't really matter to him.

_"Doctor" _River said, _"Sweetie, do you have a play room or something that we can take them to where they can play?" _she asked. River and the Doctor knew nearly every room within the TARDIS, but they had never had a child of Brooklyns or Harrys age in here before.

The Doctor looked at River, he was stood by the console getting the TARDIS into flight. _"I have no idea" _he replied, _"But it would be am adventure to find out." _He rushed back over to River who was still stood with Harry and Brooklyn. The Doctor picked Harry up and lifted him onto his shoulders.

_"Be careful my love" _River shouted as she picked up Brooklyn and placed her on her hip once again. The Doctor had ran off down the coridoor with Harry. River sighed as walked as fast as she could after the two of them. Neither of them had any idea where there were going or where they were going to end up.

º~º~º _**2 hours later **_º~º~º

They had fianlly found a room for the children to play in after hours of searching. The room was beautiful, there were swings and slides, a duck pond with ducks and many other things for Harry and Brooklyn to play with. River pushed Harry on the swings whilst the Doctor ran around after Broolyn who was yelling _"Duckie" _and trying to catch it.

The Doctor breathed heavily, _"I never realised how fast they were River" _he said in between breaths.

River threw he head back and laughed at her husband, _" No sweetie" s_he replied, _"That's just you, you are so physically unfit." _River lifted Harry out of the swing and let him go and join his sister chasing the ducks.

The Doctor put his hand to his hearts, _"You're hurtful Professor Song" _he said, walking slowly over to River.

River looked around at Harry and Brooklyn, running around and playing with each other. She looked towards the Doctor, _"I can't wait until Baby Song is born" _she said in a small voice, placing one hand on her very small bump, _"I'll finally have the chance to show someone the ways of the universe" _she smiled eagerly at the Doctor.

The Doctor soun round on his heels, nearly falling over in the process, River laughed at his clumsiness once again. _"Harry, Brooklyn" _the Doctor shouted, _"Time for milk and Jammie Dodgers" _he said, with a large gappy smile. He then turned to River, _"They __**can**__ eat Jammie Dodgers right?"_ he asked.

River smiled and chuckled lightly at his question, _"I'm guessing we are about to find out sweetie" _she replied.

Harry and Brooklyn ran over to the Doctor and River who were still stood by the slide, _"Bic bic" _they both said in usion.

_"Yes, yes" _River said as she bent down to pick Brooklyn up, she looked up to see the Doctor wandering off, _"And where are you going?" s_he asked.

_"I'm going to get the Jammie Dodgers and milk sorted River" _he said, running down the coridoor, _"You can bring the kids"_

__River had Brooklyn one one hip, and she took a hold of Harrys hand, Brooklyn and Harry yawned and Brooklyn muzzled her face into Rivers wild, space curls. _Great, I have two tired children that I need to carry _she thought to herself. She silently wished that the TARDIS would make it easy for her to find the Doctor.

º~º~º _**20 minutes later**_º~º~º

River finally found the living room, she had Harry on one hip, and Brooklyn on the other, both of them were half asleep. She walked into the living room and she saw the Doctor sat on the sofa, _"A little help please" _she said, making the Doctor jump the the porcess.

The Doctor rushed over to River and took Harry off her hip and carried him back over to the sofa. River followed him and they all sat down on the sofa.

River turned to the Doctor, _"You could have stayed and helped me carry the children" _River whispered sinking into the sofa.

The Doctor took a Jammie Doger of the plate in from of him, he took a bite and replied _"Sorry River" _spraying biscuit crumbs all over her. He picked two bottles of milk up of the table and he gave one to River. He then proceeded to feed Harry who was half asleep in his arms.

River gentelly pushed the teat of the bottle aginst Brooklyns lips, she reposnded and guzzled the milk contendely. _"Just think" _River said, turning her head so that she could look at the Doctor, _"Another 7 months and we'll have a baby of our own to feed."  
_

The Doctor smiled at River and at the fact he was going to be a Dad. _"Yes, yes we will River" _he replied with a smile on his face. He looked down at Harry who had finished his bottle and was now fast asleep in the Doctors arms.

River looked down at Brooklyn, she had drank most of her milk, but she was fast asleep too. River and the Doctor put the bottles on the floor, and River inched closer to her husband, he put his free arm around River and she rested her head on his shoulder. _I'll close my eyes for 5 minutes _she thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

The Doctor closed his eyes too, _Well, I hope our child isn't this energetic _he thought to himself as he drifted of to sleep.

º~º~º _**1 hour later **_º~º~º

There was a sudden ringing of a phone that jolted the Doctor and River back to reality. Brooklyn and Harry were still in the Doctor and Rivers arms. The Doctor rubbed his eyes and looked at the wall clock. He got up of the sofa and laid Harry down, he then ran over to the ringing phone.

_"Hello" h_e said with a yawn, _"Oh Amy. Yes, I know they were supposed to be back an hour ago. We all fell asleep on the sofa. Yeah, we'll bring them back now" _he said, pausing every few minutes to listen to Amys reply. He placed the reviever back in its place and turned back round to face River. _"Gotta get the kids back River" _he said quietly.

River rubbed her eyes in the same fashion as the Doctor and hoped it would make her feel more awake, _"Yeah, sure" _she replied groggily, still half asleep. _"You get us back, and I'll bring the kids" _she said, getting up from the sofa.

_"I'll be right back, stay right there" _the Doctor said, he then ran off down the TARDIS coridoor.

_He can be such an idiot sometimes _River thought to herself. She looked around the room, and then at Harry and Brooklyn who were still asleep. She debated in her head whether or not she should wake them,she eventually decided that it would be best not too.

Sticking too his word, the Doctor returned to the living room, _"Right" _he said, packing up the bottles and other various bit and peices he had taken out of Harry and Brooklyns rucksacks, _"We best get going River" _he looked at River, he could tell that she was tired, and that she didn't want them to go home.

_"Really Doctor, I don't want them to go" _River replied as she put Brooklyn back into her arms.

He picked Harry up off the sofa and started walking down the coridoor to the console room, River followed him. When they finally reached the console room, the TARDIS had already landed so thye headed straight for the doors. Before they could even reach the doors, Amy and Rory rushed in.

_"Oh, hello Ponds" _the Doctor said, _"We were just bringing them in"_

Amy looked at the Doctor, _"We have been worried sick, why do you never call? You knew how worr..." _she said angrily.

_"Mum, it's not his fault okay, we were just tired and we fell asleep on the sofa" _River said interupting Amy mid-sentence. River walked over to Amy, she gave Brooklyn to her, _"Look, she is alright"_

Rory walked up behind Amy and stood behind her, admiring his beautiful daughters.

_"Do you really think I would let anything happen to them?" _the Doctor said walking over to them, _"Amy, they are your children, can you remember everything I did to find Melody" _he gave Harry to Rory, _"Why would that be any different with these two" _he asked.

Amy looked up at the Doctor, deep down she knew that the Doctor would never let anything happen to her children, _"Sorry" _she said.

The Doctor shook his head, _"I shouldn't have fallen asleep Pond, I'm sorry" _he kissed Amys forehead, _"I'll ring in next time" _he said.

River kissed Harry and Brooklyn goodbye before the Ponds departed from the TARDIS, _"Bye" _River shouted after them.

The Doctor put the TARDIS in flight, _"Anything you want to do Riv?" _he asked his tired wife.

River looked into the Doctors eyes and replied, _"All I want to do right now is sleep" _she yawned, _"I'm going to bed, you coming sweetie?" _asked the Doctor. She wasn't sure whether he was tired or not.

_"I'll come, I'm super tired after running round after Brooklyn earlier" _he replied, he took Rivers hand and they both headed towards their bedroom.

Within 10 minutes, they had got changed and they were both asleep in each others arms. That night, they both dreamt about their child, and what would happen once the child was born. For River, it was the best dream she could have, but for the Doctor he worried, and he couldn't help it.

6


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, I ran out of things to happen. Hope you enjoy the update. Please review, it makes me happy :) **

**Chapter 11**

River was now around 5 and a half months pregnant, and she had been craving ice-cream and berries for the past few months.

"Do we have any ice-cream and berries?" River asked the Doctor as she walked into the control room, un-aware that the Doctor was aiming to fix the navigation system.

"Sheesh River, you scared the hell out of me" the Doctor said, "And no, I don't think so. You ate it all yesterday"

River sighed, "Can we go and get some?" she asked.

"I suppose so" the Doctor replied, "Go and get your coat Professor Song, we are going on an adventure" he said, with cheer in his voice. River didn't know it yet, but the Doctor had a surprise up his sleeve, especially for his wife.

River turned around and shuffled down the stairs, she wasn't as quick as she used to be because her bump had gotten bigger, but she moved as fast as she could. Darn bump she thought to herself, I'm not as quick as I used to be. River didn't resent the bump for one second, and she placed a protective hand on her stomach before grabbing her coat and returning to the console room.

"Ahh, Professor Song" the Doctor said upon Rivers arrival back to the console room, "Looking gorgeous as always." He walked over to River and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I've got a surprise for you" he said with a cheeky wink as he walked back over to the console and pressed a few buttons and pulled a lever.

"Ooo. What have you got for me this time sweetie" River asked joining his side.

The Doctor turned to River and gave his million dollar smile that she loved, and replied, "Spoilers."

The TARDIS suddenly landed, River moved to look at the monitor but the Doctor refused to let her look. "Go and take a look outside Riv. I promise you'll love it"

River shuffled as fast as she could towards the TARDIS doors, she flung them open. The most amazing sight met her eyed. "Doctor, it's gorgeous" River turned round to find the Doctor stood behind her. "Where are we" she asked.

"It's called Felspen, it is known for it's beauty and for all the flowers and trees that grow here" he replied.

"It's beautiful Doctor. But more importantly, what are we doing here?" she asked once again.

"It's also known for the amazing hospital" he replied. The Doctor looked at River, "It's up to you whether or not we go in and find out more about the baby" he said, placing a gentle hand on Rivers baby bump.

River let out a little squeal and threw her arms around the Doctors neck, "Yes, lets go"

The Doctor ran back to the console, "Close the doors then" he said pressing buttons and pulling levers.

River close the doors of the TARDIS, she didn't bother going over to the console, he can do all the hard work for once she thought to herself. Within minutes the TARDIS landed, "Guessing we're here then sweetie" River said before opening the doors.

"Yes" the Doctor replied, "You sure you want to do this?" he asked.

River nodded at the Doctors question before walking out the doors of the TARDIS, the Doctor took her hand and followed her.

º~º~º 20 minutes later º~º~º

"River Song" the nurse called, "We're ready for you." River looked at the Doctor for approval, she didn't normally feel scared, but this was their child. And they were about to see him or her for the first time.

The Doctor took Rivers hand and followed her and the nurse into a room. He was nervous, but he kept it well hidden for Rivers sake. He helped River climb onto the hospital bed that was in the middle of the room. He sat on the chair next to her, never letting go of her hand.

"Pull your top up please" the nurse said to River whilst she was getting the scanning equipment ready. "I see this is your first scan" the nurse asked.

"Yes" River replied, "We've come to see whether it is a boy or a girl" River smiled at the possibility that she might be having a boy, and she hoped she was.

"You must be Mr. Song then" the nurse said to the Doctor.

For once he didn't mind that someone didn't call him the Doctor, "Yep, that's me" he replied, he was hoping that nothing was going to go wrong, and that the baby was healthy.

River shuffled on the bed trying to get comfy, she put one arm behind her head, but her free hand gripped the Doctors hand.

"This might be a tad cold" the nurse said before applying the gel to Rivers abdomen. The nurse then pick up the transducer and ran it over the gel. An image flickered onto the computer screen. There was their baby.

"Look Riv" the Doctor said as he saw the image.

River craned her neck so that she could see the image that was on the computer screen. A tear ran down her cheek. There was her baby, she turned to the Doctor, "It all seems so real now" she whispered to him.

The Doctor lent forward and kissed River on the forehead, he then looked at the nurse, "So is it a girl or a boy?" he asked.

The nurse replied, "One second." She pushed a few buttons and tried to get a better picture on the screen, she then turned to River and the Doctor and smiled. "Mr. and Mrs. Song, you're having a healthy baby boy" she said, there was glee in her voice.

The Doctor and River smiled at each other, they were having a little boy. The nurse gave River a tissue to wipe the gel off of her abdomen, "Congratulations" she said as she handed over the scan picture. The nurse left River and the Doctor in the room on their own for a few minutes.

"So, we're having a boy" the Doctor said as he helped River off the bed she had been laying on.

River smiled, "Yes, yes we are Mr. Song" she replied, she lent in and kissed the Doctor. She was so happy, she was going to have the baby boy she always wanted. River placed a protective hand over he stomach, I love you she thought to herself.

**Thank-you to all my lovely readers, I love each and everyone of you, thanks for reading :)**

3


	12. Chapter 12

**I know this chapter is based on the mini-sode 'Rain Gods', but it is just a quick chapter because I am getting my coursework back on Monday and I have to make a million and one changes by the 28****th**** March.**

**Chapter 12.**

_"River," _the Doctor said walking briskly into the control room, _"It's a brilliant idea."_

River, now 6 and a half months pregnant, followed the Doctor, still not as quick as she used too be, _"We are not having a real forest in the baby's bedroom, especially with __**real**__ animals!" _she said with frustration as she waddled down the TARDIS stairs _"And your train idea isn't much better," _she said, plonking herself down on the chair.

The Doctor sighed with frustration, _"But all your ideas are boring."_

_"They are a lot less dangerous than yours sweetie." _River rested her arms on her baby bump and refused to look the Doctor in the eye.

_"River."_

River heard him but refused to listen. She looked to the other side of the TARDIS, _Lets see if the silent treatment works _she thought to herself.

The Doctor walked over to River who was still sat on the chair on the other side of the control room. _"River?" _the Doctor said again.

River ignored him once again.

_"I'll take you out," _he bribed. He knew River wouldn't give up a chance to see something new, even if she was 6 months pregnant.

River turned her head and squinted her eyes at the Doctor, _"Where?" _she asked, still cross with him, but she was intrigued all the more.

_"A nice, luxury planet," _he said, trying to keep some mystery. He moved closer to River who stayed perfectly still, looking to the Doctor for more answers on this mystery trip.

_"And what will we do?" _she asked once again. She was determined to get some answers out of him.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, _"Whatever the planet has to offer us." _He finally reached River and he stood in front of her.

River stood up, her face was inches away from the Doctors, she could feels his breath on her face. River placed her arms round the Doctors neck and she started to breathe heavily. Her fingers entwined around his hair and she leaned in, she sighed and felt the Doctor shudder. _"I'd best go get my coat then," _she whispered in her most seductive voice. She knew what she was doing to him, and she enjoyed it. River turned around and walked away to get her coat.

_"Oh River Song!" _the Doctor shouted after her, _"You bad, bad girl."_

River waddled away with a smirk on her face.

º~º~º

The Doctor walked around the console pressing buttons and pulling levers, _How long does it take to get a coat? _he thought to himself.

_"Hello sweetie," _River chimed as she entered the console room once again.

The Doctor spun around on his heels and looked at River. _"So that's why you took so long?" _he asked.

_"Well, I had to dress for the occasion, my love," _she replied as she walked down the steps. She was wearing a TARDIS blue summer dress that fitted her perfectly around her large baby bump. She had gone for a sensible option and worn black flats.

The Doctor rushed over to River, _"And don't you look beautiful today Professor Song." _He held out his hand and helped River down the last few steps.

_"Thank you," _she said, _"I suppose we have landed?" _she asked.

The Doctor nodded and motioned towards the door. He walked over to the TARDIS doors with River, he let her go out first.

As River left the TARDIS, she was hit by a blinding light, it took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the light. She felt to Doctor exit the TARDIS behind her. _"It's a bit bright sweetie."_

_"Sorry," _the Doctor apologized.

As soon as their eyes had adjusted to the bright light of this brand new planet, they were met with 'people' surrounding them. They had weapons and they wore fur clothing.

_"Hello" _the Doctor beamed.

River stayed back, normally she was fearless when it came to new aliens or people, but because she was pregnant it had caused her to become protective of herself and her baby boy growing inside of her.

One of the people, or aliens, the Doctor hadn't worked it out yet, stepped forward, _"You will be sacrificed!" _he shouted. A different person had managed to creep round to the back of River, he pushed her towards the Doctor.

The Doctor spun round, _"Don't you dare hurt her!" _he said, there was anger in his voice.

River was scared at the fact that they were about to be sacrificed, and also at the fact she was being pushed. _"I am perfectly capable at walking on my own thank you very much," _she said sternly to the person pushing her.

The Doctor rushed over to River, _"You okay," _he asked, placing a protective hand on Rivers stomach.

River nodded and her and the Doctor followed the people who were about to sacrifice them. _"Who are they?" _River asked?

The Doctor looked around and then stuck out his tongue to taste the air. _"Well..." _he started, _"From what I can taste we are on the Planet of the Rain Gods and they," _he said pointing to the person walking in front of them, _"Must be the natives."_

River sighed, _"Just great," _she said,_ "And we were supposed to be going some place luxurious."_

The natives led the Doctor and River and the Doctor into a wide open space. There were rocks and mud every where, perfectly romantic...

_"Okay, so tell me you have a plan," _River said, she really didn't want to be here. The sun had gone in and it was starting to get cold.

The Doctor looked at River as they carried on walking, _"Hey? Why do I have to have a plan?" _he asked, _"You could have a plan. I chose the restaurant."_

River was starting to get annoyed, and cold, _"Yes, and accidentally took us to the planet of the Rain Gods, where we are now being sacrificed," _River glared at the Doctor, _"Plan!"_

The Doctor thought for a second,_ "Okay. The plan is we need to distract them with something before they actually sacrifice us to the Rain Gods. Then when they're distracted, we run away," _the Doctor was slightly pleased with his plan.

River shot the Doctor another look, _"That's not a plan, that's just hoping."_

The Doctor looked around him and sniffed the air,_ "Hey, it's a start," _he carried on sniffing the air,_ "Can you smell something?" _he asked River.

River looked around too see whether she could see what the Doctor could see, _"Why are they sacrificing us to the Rain Gods anyway?" _she asked.

_"It appeases their wrath. Apparently it's very good for the crops, you know, sacrificing. There is actually some scientific evidence..." _he replied, as they stopped walking. The natives were now stood behind them.

River gave the Doctor a slap on his arm, _"So you're in favour of being burnt alive now?" _she asked angrily. Rive placed a protective hand on her stomach, _the Doctor better get us out of this _she thought to herself.

_"Look on the bright side dear," _he said, thunder started to rumble and the Doctor started to get excited. _"Huh! Ha, ha! And there it is," _he looked up to the sky which was now very dark, _"Oi! If there are any Rain Gods out there, you're rubbish! Strike me dead if I'm wrong!" _he shouted.

River looked at the Doctor confused, _"What are you doing?" _River asked.

The Doctor smiled, _"Smelling the ozone dear." _Thunder started crashing, _"DOWN!" _the Doctor shouted to River.

Both the River and the Doctor crouched down as fast as they could, River slightly slower than the Doctor.

_"Oh dear," _the Doctor whispered.

_"Sweetie?" _River said with uncertainty.

There was a bright lightening flash and it started to rain. The lightening struck the two natives behind River and the Doctor. They both laid on the floor with no movement. The Doctor and River stood back up, they had an umbrella and they were laughing.

The Doctor looked at River, _"Hey! River. Run," _the Doctor turned around to the natives, _"Run away! I think the Rain Gods are going to do that again you know!"_

º~º~º

River and the Doctor arrived back at the TARDIS, _"That was your plan?" _River asked the Doctor.

The Doctor fumbled around his jacket for the TARDIS key, _"Well, it worked didn't it?" _The Doctor opened the TARDIS door and let River in first.

_"Basically, you hoped for lightening? That was it?" _River said as she walked into the control room. 

The Doctor rushed past River and lent against the console, _"And here we are."_

River walked over to the Doctor, she put her arms round his neck once again,_ "We should be burning at the stake right now," _she whispered, she lent in an gave him a quick kiss,_ "It's lucky for you you're pretty."_

The Doctor laughed, _"You were in no danger. I knew something would come up."_

River smirked and shook her head, _"No you didn't."_

_"I did," _he said, unsure of what he was actually saying, _"I promise I did."_

River walked back over to the chair she was sitting on earlier, _"So..." _River started,_ "Seen as you nearly got me sacrificed, can I choose how we decorate the baby's room?" _she asked.

_"River Song..." _the Doctor said, thinking he was catching onto something, _"Did you plan this all along?" _he asked, leaning on the console once again.

River lent back on the chair and smiled at the Doctor,_ "Spoilers my love, spoilers."_

5


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

Sitting in the library reading Shakespeare, 8 month pregnant River thought about her future, and the fact that she was going to be a Mum soon. She was excited at the prospect of a brand new adventure, but she was also nervous. The Doctor had told her countless times that she was going to be a brilliant Mum, but there was still doubt niggling at the back of her mind.

"Don't just stand there sweetie," River said to the Doctor who was leaning against the bookshelf near the entrance of the library.

"Well, if you insist River," he said, running over to sit beside his wife. He looked over her should to see what she was reading. "Shakespeare eh?"

"Yes my love," River said looking over her glasses at the Doctor, "Please don't read over my shoulder," she said, pushing her glasses back up her nose and returning to her book.

The Doctor slumped back into the sofa, "River?"

"Yes sweetie."

"What are we going to call him?" he asked.

River rested her book on her baby bump and looked at the Doctor, "Glad you asked sweetie. What name do you like?" she asked.

The Doctor got comfortable, "I like the name Lincoln Coby Song, what about you River?"

River sighed, she had a whole list of names mentally stored in her mind, "I like the middle name Coby, but instead of Lincoln, why not Dayton?"

"Dayton Coby Song," the Doctor said, "Dayton Coby Song, I think that works Professor Song."

River smiled, everything was going perfect. "Our little family. Me, you and our mini Time Lord, Dayton Coby Song."

º~º~º

In the TARDIS control room, the Doctor was fixing the coordinates. He and River were going to announce to Amy and Rory about their child, and also the name they had picked.

"Sweetie, can I ask you something?" River said as she entered the control room.

"Sure," the Doctor replied.

"You know the whole labour thing I am going to have to go through sooner or later," she started.

The Doctor nodded, not knowing where this conversation was about to go.

"You're going to be there right?"

"River, I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"Well, I was wondering whether Mum could be there as well, if that's okay with you," she asked. River walked over to the Doctor who was lent against the console.

"River," the Doctor said, placing his hands on each side of her face, "If that will make you feel better... To have us both there, then what ever you want."

"Thank you sweetie, I love you." River said before kissing her husband.

º~º~º

River and the Doctor sat down at the kitchen table, Amy and Rory sat opposite them. They all had mugs of steaming hot tea.

"So, how have things been?" Amy asked.

"Well we went for a scan, and we found out the gender of the baby." River replied.

A grin stretched across both Amy and Rory's faces, "Well?" Rory said, eager to know the gender of his first grandchild.

"It's a boy!" the Doctor said enthusiastically.

"Cough up," Amy said to Rory, gesturing to him to hand over the money.

There was confusion on the Doctors and Rivers face, and the look of disappointment on Rorys.

"Amy bet me £20 that the baby would be a boy" Rory said, clearing up the confusion for River and the Doctor. He handed the £20 note over to Amy.

"So, have you chosen a name yet?" Amy asked.

"Yes, our little Time Lord is going to be called Dayton Coby Song." River said.

Amy and Rory cooed over the name the Doctor and River had chosen. Amy offered River and the Doctor something to drink.

"I think we'd best be going, we have a million and one things to do before the baby comes," River said, declining politely.

There were sudden thundering footsteps on the stairs and two voices shouting, "RIVER! DOCTOR!" Brooklyn and Harry ran into the kitchen where Amy, Rory, River and the Doctor were sat.

"Hello sweeties," River greeted her siblings.

Brooklyn ran to the Doctor and jumped onto his lap, "Can we go for an adventure?" she asked.

Harry was hugging River, pleading along with his sister to go on an adventure in the TARDIS.

Harry and Brooklyn looked to their parents for help, "Please Mummy," Brooklyn said.

Amy and Rory smiled at their children, two tiny toddlers and one grown up woman, about to embark on a brand new adventure that was parenthood. "Well... It's up to the Doctor and River," Amy said, "But if they say yes, we're coming too."

Rory looked at the Doctor, "So Doctor. Family outing?" he asked.

The Doctor pretended to think for a while, "Well, I don't see why not," he said, he looked to River for confirmation, "You okay with that Riv?" he asked.

"One family outing it is then, just nothing to adventurous considering my condition," she replied patting her large bump.

Cheers filled the kitchen as Harry and Brooklyn got excited that they got to go on an adventure with the Doctor and River.

"Go and get your bags Brooklyn, Harry," Rory said, the children quickly ran into the living room and filled their rucksacks with toys that they probably didn't need.

"I'll go get their shoes and coats," Amy said leaving the kitchen.

"You sure you're okay with this Melody?" Rory asked with concern on his face.

"Yes Father dear," she replied with a smile on her face, "The baby will arrive soon and that's a whole new adventure that me and the Doctor will embark on, and I don't know when the next time I will see you and the kids." River looked over to the children in the living room who were still running around thnking about what toys they should take on their adventure.

"The next Pond adventure will have an extra little Time Lord tagging along eh?" the Doctor said, rubbing Rivers arm and smiling at the fact that fatherhood was going to be knocking at the dorr anytime soon.

Brooklyn, Harry and Amy walked back into the kitchen at the same time, Amy had put the children's coat and shoes on, "Looks like we are ready to go," she said, she loved spending time with the Doctor and River, together as a family.

The Doctor got up and walked over to Harry and Brooklyn, "So whats the thing we travel in?" he asked as he knelt down in front of them.

"The TARDIS!" Brooklyn and Harry yelled together with smiles on their faces.

"Come on then, I'll race you," he said before running after Brooklyn and Harry in the direction of the TARDIS.

"Guaranteed he runs into something," Rory said.

Within seconds of Rory finishing his sentence, the Doctor shouted, "I'm okay, I forgot the door was there!"

River, Amy and Rory fell about in hysterics, "I hope our child doesn't have his clumsiness," River said catching her breath. She got up of the kitchen chair with the help of Amy.

"You looking forward to having Dayton?" Amy asked her daughter as they walked in the direction of the TARDIS.

"I guess so," River started, "I mean the baby was totally unplanned, but I think he will make a great Dad," River said, looking up to the Doctor who was on the other side of the road, waiting for the rest of the Ponds.

"Hurry up," the Doctor, Harry and Brooklyn shouted at the same time.

River, Amy and Rory walked across the road, and all six of them headed into the TARDIS. One last adventure before the arrival of the Doctor and Rivers child.

I just want to personally say thank you for everyone who has kept up with River and the Doctors story. I am hoping to do a sequel about life after the birth of baby Dayton. There is going to be one, maybe two more chapters before this is finished. Once again, thank you for everyone who has read this, I have truly enjoyed writing it.

4


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

"River, River! Wake up!" the Doctor shouted as he ran into their bedroom waking River up from her much needed sleep.

"What's wrong sweetie?" River asked groggily sitting up in bed.

"Nothing wrong," the Doctor said, "Come and see!" he added, sitting down on the end of the bed. "Please," he pleaded like a 5 year old.

"Fine," River said, she couldn't be bothered with the Doctor whining, especially at this time in the morning. She threw the covers of the bed and tried to stand up. "A little help please my love," River said.

"Oh yeah, sorry Riv," the Doctor said, rushing to Rivers aid.

"What do you want to show me?" River asked as she walked down the corridors of the TARDIS oblivious to where the Doctor was taking her.

"Can you remember when we couldn't decide on how to decorate the baby's room?" the Doctor said.

River looked at him confused. The past few months had all blurred into one and she could hardly remember what she did yesterday, let alone something that could have happened months ago.

"The day we nearly got sacrificed to the Rain Gods?" the Doctor said, hoping to jog her memory.

"Oh yeah. How could I forget that?" River exclaimed.

The Doctor stopped halfway down the corridor, "Well close your eyes Professor Song, I have something to show you."

"Sweetie, I'm pregnant. You'll walk me into a door or something," River said.

"Riv, please?" the Doctor said.

River let out a sigh, "Fine, if I get hurt, I am personally holding your responsible." River held out her hands to the Doctor and closed her eyes, trusting him not to hurt her or baby Dayton.

The Doctor led River into a room, a room he had been working on for the past few weeks without River knowing. Even though they had both decided that it would be marginally better for the TARDIS to create the room for baby Dayton, the Doctor had defied Rivers wishes and done it all by himself. "Open your eyes Song," he said as they walked into the room.

River open her eyes and let out a gasp. She looked around the room, it was beautiful.

In one corner there was a changing table with all the essentials and next to it was a small, but bigger on the inside, wardrobe full of the clothes that the Doctor and River had bought over the past 6 months. On the other side of the room was a large bookcase full of all the children's books that had ever been written, and there was a chair next to it where the Doctor or River could read their child stories. In the corner of the room was a large play mat, toys and all the teddies that a child could ever want. In the middle of it all stood a cot. The Doctors cot that he had slept in when he was a baby, the one River had slept it when she was formally known as Melody, and now baby Dayton was the occupant.

"Well, what do you think?" the Doctor asked, eager to know what River thought, "I did this all by myself," he said, proud of his achievement.

"I.. I love it Doctor," River said as she walked over to the cot in the middle of the room, "The walls are a bit plain for a child though sweetie," she added.

"Ah, well. That's another surprise," he said as he walked over to the light switch. He flicked the switch and the walls changed, They suddenly looked like deep space, starts and planets moved around the room.

River stood next to the cot, in awe of the fantastic room that the Doctor had created for their child, she was also speechless.

"River Song, are you speechless?" the Doctor asked walking over to River and joining her in the middle of the room, beside the cot.

"No," River said, trying to gain back her reputation. River smiled at the Doctor, pleased with all he had done for their child. "Thank Gallifrey that you didn't go with your original idea and have actual forest animals in here," she joked.

"Well when we last discussed that, we nearly got sacrificed by the Rain Gods," the Doctor retorted, "but I had a plan as I always do." The Doctor grabbed River by her waist and pulled her as close as he could.

River scoffed, "You never had a plan, that was just hoping," she said. She lent in an her and the Doctor shared a passionate kiss.

As the kiss ended, the Doctor thought her heard something come from the control room. "Did you hear that River?" he asked.

"No sweetie, what did you hear?" River asked, clearly confused to what the Doctor was talking about.

There was a louder clanging noise and both the Doctor and River looked toward the entrance to their child's room.

"I defiantly heard that sweetie," River said, worry in her voice.

"Stay here River," the Doctor said sternly as he pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket.

"Not a bleeding chance sweetie," River said, "What you going to do? Assemble a cabinet against them?" she asked. jokingly.

Walking slowly along the corridors of the TARDIS, the Doctor and River could hear noises coming from the console room, They both wondered who could have been in the control room, as the TARDIS was suspended in space.

"Who is it?" River whispered to the Doctor.

"Do I look like I know. And I thought I told you to stay behind," he replied, "You're pregnant River, I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

"I've got my gun," River said, waving her gun around, "I'll be fine," she added reassuringly.

"River just promise me you'll stay here until I need you," the Doctor said as they reached the door that lead to the console room.

"Defiantly not," River replied.

The Doctor turned round so he was facing River, "River please, I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you or the baby."

River nodded at the Doctors request, "Fine, but I'm coming if you need me," she said, folding her arms and leaning against the corridor wall.

The Doctor walked into the console room silently, sonic in hand, He turned a corner and he saw a blonde haired girl. If River wasn't in the TARDIS with him right now, he could have sworn it was her. Big, blond, space curls. Her back was turned to the Doctor. "Who the hell are you? And how did you get in my TARDIS?" he shouted to the woman stood next to the console.

The woman spun round on her heels, "Hello Daddy," she said.

4


	15. Chapter 15 - Part One

**Chapter 15.**

River lent against the wall of the TARDIS corridor waiting for the Doctor to need my help. She felt a twinge in her lower abdomen but she dismissed it.

"Who the hell are you," she heard the Doctor shout.

"That's my cue," she whispered to myself.

River set off around the corner of the TARDIS and entered the console room. She saw the Doctor a few feet in front of her, and stood next to the console was a woman who she had never seen before in her life, smiling like she belonged here.

"Who the hell is..." River began to say to the Doctor. Before she could finish her sentence, there was a splash and the inside of Rivers leg was now wet.

"River..." the Doctor said, starting to panic. "What was that?"

River looked down at the floor and she saw a puddle, "I... I think my waters just broke," she said shakily.

River looked up at the Doctor and then at the woman still stood next to the console. She had stopped smiling and now she looked concerned.

"River, what do I do?" the Doctor asked,

Before River could answer, a wave of pain bought her to her knees, she moaned in pain. "Get me to the damn hospital," she managed to say in between deep breaths.

She heard feet running around the glass floor of the console room, but the Doctor was still by her side. Also, she could feel, and hear, the TARDIS flying, again, the Doctor was still by her side.

"Deep breaths River," he said, helping River to lean against the wall. "I'll get us there, just... Cross your legs," he said, flustered.

Another wave of pain hit River like a tonne of bricks, "I'm about to have a baby," she said, nearly shouting, "And you want me to bleeding cross my legs!"

The Doctor waved his arms around like he always did when he was nervous. He turned round to walk to the console, but he saw what River couldn't. "She's... She's flying the TARDIS! My TARDIS" he said, confused.

"Be with Mum, I know what I am doing Dad!" the woman shouted. Doctor or River still didn't know her name and she called River 'Mum'. River didn't know why, and at this precise point, she really didn't care.

"Take us to the Sisters of the Infinite Schism," he shouted at her. He knelt down next to me and River grabbed his hand as another wave of pain hit her.

"I said I know what I am doing, trust me for once," the woman shouted back.

"Who the hell is she?" River asked, panting.

"River, I don't care right now, all I care about is you and Dayton being safe. Okay. I'll deal with her later," he said, trying to reassure me.

"We're here," the woman shouted. She ran up the steps to where River was sat on the floor. "Need any help?" she asked holding out her arm.

"I'm fine, thank you," River said as she stood up. Another contraction came and nearly knocked her off of her feet.

The woman grabbed Rivers arm before she had the chance to fall, "I'm helping you," she said sternly.

"Come on River," the Doctor said in a small voice, "Small steps beautiful."

"What's your name?" River asked the woman as they exited the TARDIS.

"You really don't know me do you?" the woman replied.

"Do I look li..." River started, another contraction hit her and she moaned in pain once again. "Do I look like I know?"

The Doctor looked eagerly at River and the woman who was helping her.

"Ava," she said, "Ava-Leigh."

The Doctor, River and Ava entered the left wing of the hospital, passing two sets of sliding glass doors on their way. The Doctor could feel Rivers heart pounding through her jumper. Ava and the Doctor helped River to sit in a wheelchair that they found near the entrance of the hospital.

The Doctor takes charge and shuffles over to the reception desk. "Where do we go?" he asked, gesturing over towards Ava and River.

River sat in the wheelchair clutching her stomach and Ava stood next to her helping her through her contractions.

"Her waters have already broke. Please help," the Doctor said panicking once again.

"I'll ring for someone to come and get her. Everything will be fine sir," the ginger lady at the reception desk said. As the Doctor looked at her, he saw the ginger hair and it reminded him of Amy and Rory, back home on Earth with Brooklyn and Harry. "What's her name?" the receptionist asked

"Song. River Song," the Doctor replied.

"Okay, someone is on their way," the receptionist said.

"Thank you," the Doctor said before walking back over to River.

River looked up at the Doctor, "What's happening?" she asked, tears welling in her eyes. She scrunched her eyes closed as another contraction hit her.

The Doctor rushed to Rivers aid, "Riv, someones coming. It'll all be over soon," he said. He placed his hands on either side of Rivers face and kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

On the maternity ward, River lay on the hospital bed, breathing through her contractions. The Doctor sat next to her, holding her hand, wincing every time she squeezed it hard. The sister in the room checked River vitals, blood pressure and also her temperature. She also placed a monitor around Rivers large stomach to monitor the baby's heartbeat.

River moaned as yet another contraction came over her. "This baby better be damn worth the pain," she growled to the Doctor.

"How long till the baby is born?" the Doctor asked the sister before she left the room.

"Shouldn't be long. Someone is coming to check her over once more and then I think we will be ready to go," she replied with a smile before exiting the room.

The Doctor changed positions and sat in front of River on the hospital bed. "Still crossing your legs?" he joked.

River scowled at the Doctor, "I'm in pain, and you make jokes," she said angrily.

"Sorry Riv," the Doctor apologized. He let go of River hands and he pulled a pen and piece of paper out of his jacket. He wrote something on the piece of paper. "Two seconds River," he said as he got up of the bed. He headed for the door of Rivers room. "Ava," the Doctor said as he walked out the room.

"Yeah," Ava said. She was sat on a chair opposite Rivers delivery room.

"Good, you're still here," he said as he spotted her, "I need you to do me a favour."

"Whatever you need," Ava replied.

"Go to this address in the TARDIS, at this exact time and date, tell them that River needs them as soon as possible," he said handing a piece of paper to Ava, "And take this," he said handing his sonic screwdriver to her, "If they don't believe you, show them this. You know what you've gotta do?" he asked.

Ava nodded and rushed of down the hospital corridors, within seconds she was out of sight and the Doctor headed back into Rivers delivery room.

"Where did you go?" River asked.

"I just needed something from the TARDIS and I sent Ava to get it. I couldn't leave you," he replied walking back over to River. He sat back on the bed where he was minutes ago.

"I've come to check you over once more before you deliver," another sister said as she entered the room. "Can you get off the bed please Mr. Song."

The Doctor obliged and he sat back on the chair, still holding Rivers hand.

"I want Mum," River said looking at the Doctor, "Can you get her for me?" she asked.

"She'll be here soon," Doctor assured River.

Authors note: I have split this into two chapters because it got really long. The second part should be up soon. Thank you everyone who has kept up with the story. Could you comment below if you would like the Doctor and Rivers adventure to carry on i.e. Another story about life with a child. Once again, thank you to everyone.

4


	16. Chapter 15 - Part Two

Back in the TARDIS, Ava put the date, time address into the computer, hoping that she wouldn't go too far in the future or too far back in the past. Within seconds, the TARDIS landed and she rushed outside to the blue house. She knocked on the door and a ginger woman answered the door.

_"Who the hell are you?" _Amy asked in her thick Scottish accent.

_"Mummy," _Brooklyn l said as she ran to grab her Amy's leg

_"Look there's no time," _Ava said, she pulled the sonic-screwdriver out of her pocket. _"The Doctor has sent me, River is at the Sisters of the Infinite Schism."_

_"Whats wrong with her?" _Amy asked.

_"Nothing. She's giving birth and she wants you there. The TARDIS is over there. You need to come. Now," _Ava said, raising her voice.

_"Rory!" _Amy shouted. _"I'll be back soon. I've gotta go."_

_"Rory's gotta come too. The Doctors instructions," _Ava said quickly.

Amy bent down to Brooklyn, _"Go with this nice lady, we're going to see Melody and the Doctor," _Amy stood back up and look at Ava, _"Take her and I'll be there in a minute."_

Brooklyn's face lit and she offered Ava her hand. Ava took Brooklyn's hand and they both walked to the TARDIS. In less than two minutes, Rory, Amy and Harry were also in the TARDIS.

Back at the hospital, Rivers contractions were getting closer and the pain was getting worse for her, there was nothing that the Doctor or the Sisters could do.

_"I thought you said Mum was going to be here soon," _River said.

The Doctor brushed back some of Rivers hair that had fallen on her face, _"She will be. I sent Ava to go and get her, Rory and the kids."_

Amy suddenly burst through the doors, _"Melody!" _she said, panic-stricken.

_"Mu..." _River began to say, she suddenly gave out a deep moan as a quicker, more painful contraction hit her.

_"Melody, are you alright?" _Amy asked, suddenly realizing what a stupid question that was. _"I'm here now."_

_"And just in time..." _the Sister said.

_"Amy, I'm her Mum," _Amy said interrupting the Sister.

_"River, you're ready," _the Sister said, _"I need you to push into your bottom as hard as you can and hold it for the count of ten."_

_"You can do this Riv," _the Doctor said,_ "I know you can, you're brilliant."_

River nodded and she took both the Doctors and Amy's hand. River took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could, screaming at the same time.

_"One, two, three," _the Doctor counted. He carried on counting until he reached ten.

When the Doctor reached ten, River gasped for breath. Her face was bright red and tears were dripping down her face.

_"That was brilliant River. I need you to do the same again on your next contraction," _the Sister said. _"After that, your baby's head will be born."_

Once again, River took a deep breath and she repeated the process. She pushed whilst the Doctor counted to ten for her.

_"River, you brilliant woman," _the Doctor said as River finished pushing for the second time.

_"And the head is born River," _the Sister said, _"We just need one more big push and your baby will be fully born."_

River looked up at the Doctor and gave him a small smile. _"One more time," _she whispered.

_"One more time," _the Doctor whispered back, _"You can do it."_

_"I'm here Melody, you can do it baby girl," _Amy said,, squeezing Rivers hand.

The process of counting and pushing was repeated one last time. A small cry was heard as baby Dayton was delivered into the world.

The Sister cut the umbilical cord, _"You have a beautiful baby boy," _the Sister said as she lifted baby Dayton from the bed and into Rivers arms. _"I just need to inject you with a medicine that will help you deliver the placenta."_

_"Hello sweetie," _River said as Dayton was placed in her arms.

The Doctor kissed the top of Rivers head, _"You did it River, I knew you could."_

_"Look Mum, I did it," _River said showing Amy baby Dayton.

_"Melody..." _Amy was speechless. She looked at Dayton, _"My beautiful grandson. I can't believe it."_

River looked up at the Doctor who had a big grin plastered across his face. _"You're a Daddy, sweetie," _she said.

The Doctor lent down to Rivers level and they both shared a passionate kiss. _"I love you River Song," _the Doctor said after the had ended.

_"I love you too sweetie," s_he said to the Doctor, she looked down at the little bundle was her son, _"And I love you too Dayton Coby Song. Always and forever, my little baby boy." _Tears started running down River face.

_"Everything in here is done. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Song," _the Sister said before leaving the delivery room.

_"Shall I get your Father?" _Amy asked.

River wiped away her tears and nodded. _"Yes please."_

Amy walked over to the door and opened it slightly._ "Rory, River wants to see you."_

_"Hello Dad," _River said, greeting Rory as he walked into the delivery room. _"Meet your grandson, Dayton Coby Song," _she said with a smile

Rory walked over to Rivers bedside and looked at the bundle that River was holding, _"Hello," _he said in a small voice, _"I'm your Granddad."_

Amy stood next to Rory, _"And I'm your Grandma..." _Amy said, _"I sound so old," _she added laughing.

The Doctor looked up at Amy and Rory, _"Could I have some time alone with River please," _he asked. _"Ava will take you home."_

_"Sure," _Amy said. She walked over to the Doctor. _"Well done raggedy man. Time to grow up now and be a Daddy," _Amy hugged the Doctor before turning to River. _"And you, my baby girl. You're all grown up now. Well done Melody," _Amy said, she walked back over to River. She kissed her daughters forehead before leaving the room, tears in her eyes.

_"Bye Mum," _River said as Amy left the room.

_"Well done Melody, Doctor," _Rory said before following Amy out of the room. _"Just one question," _Rory said, putting his head back round the door, _"Who is Ava?"_

_"I have no idea, but I will find out," _the Doctor replied.

River and the Doctor watched as Rory left the room once again.

The Doctor sat on the edge of the bed and look at River, she held their son. _"Can I hold him?" _the Doctor asked with a smile on his face.

River let out a little laugh, _"He is your son too sweetie," _she said as she passed Dayton to the Doctor for the very first time_. "Drop him and I'll never forgive you," _she added.

_"Like I would do that Song," _he said taking Dayton in his arms. _"Hello, I'm your Daddy," _the Doctor said in a small voice, _"I love you and your Mummy so much, and I'll never stop loving you." _The Doctor stood up and turned and walked over to the window, with Dayton still in his arms.

_"Careful," _River said, protective of her son already.

The Doctor looked out the window, the sun was setting and it cast the most beautiful sunset across the planet, he looked down at Dayton who was wide awake in his arms. _"I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens, you'll be my son and whenever and where ever you need me. I'll be there, for your Mummy as well," _the Doctor turned round to look at River, she had drifted off to sleep. _"Look at your Mummy, she is the most beautiful woman in the history of the universe. And wait until you meet you Grandma and Granddad properly. Everyone is going to love you, always and forever Dayton."_

__Within those four walls was the perfect family. A mother exhausted after giving birth to her first-born son, a father and a husband pleased because he had a healthy baby son and also because his wife had delivered him and a baby. Such a tiny baby, content because he finally had a Mummy and Daddy to look after him and to show him the ways of the universe.

**Authors note: Once again, thank you too all my incredible readers. Please comment below if you think I should so another story based on how life is for the Doctor and River with their new son. I have loved writing this, every word has been my own and I have surprised myself by committing to it. Once again, thank you to all my lovely readers for keeping up with the story. I love you all!**

4


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

"Come on, say Nana," Amy coaxed Dayton who was sat on her knee.

"Mum, he is only 5 months old," River said sitting down beside Amy. "Anyway, he should say Mama," River said, joining in with Amy in trying to get her infant son to speak.

"Where's the Doctor?" Rory asked as he walked into the kitchen.

River sighed, "Spoilers he said. That's all he told me. I'm sure he will be here in time for dinner though."

"First dinner as a whole family. Me, your father, Harry, Brooklyn, you, the Doctor and little Dayton," Amy said. "Come on, please say Nana," she said once again to Dayton who responded with a gurgle of happiness.

"Did he ever find out who Ava was?" Rory asked.

"If he has, he hasn't told me," River said with sadness in her voice. She didn't like it when the Doctor kept something from her. She couldn't remember much from the day she gave birth to her son, but she expected that the Doctor remembered everything.

"Yeah, it was sorta weird Mel," Amy said, giving up on getting Dayton to speak. "She just dropped us off and disappeared back to where ever she went. Didn't say a word."

Brooklyn suddenly ran into the kitchen, surprising everyone. "Mel, come and play!" she beamed grabbing Rivers hand and pulling her.

"What are we playing sweetie?" River asked Brooklyn as she was pulled into the living room.

"Everything," Brooklyn said happily.

"Yey!" Harry shouted as River entered the living room. He ran over to River and pulled her over to the mound of toys that he and Brooklyn shared.

Just as River sat down on the floor, she heard that all familiar sound. Brooklyn and Harry heard it too, "Is the Doctor here?" they both asked.

"Is that the Doctor," Amy asked as she walked into the living room with Dayton in her arms.

Suddenly the Doctor burst through the door, a big grin on his face, "Hello honey, I'm home," he said to River with a wink.

"And where the hell have you been?" she asked.

"Okay, let me explain River," the Doctor said.

"Please do," River replied.

"Can you remember when we got married in the parallel universe, when time was disintegrating?" he asked.

"Yeah, best and worst day of my life, why?" she replied.

"Well, you know I love you and I realize, from getting to know you, that you always wanted the big white wedding, wedding dress and cake and dancing," the Doctor said.

"I know, but I've got you, and Dayton. I'm happy sweetie," River said, smiling at the Doctor.

"Well, River Song. Daughter of the Ponds. Mother of my beautiful baby son," the Doctor started to say as he got down on one knee. He reached into he jacket pocket and pulled out a little black box, he opened it and inside was a beautiful ring. "Will you marry me again?"

2


End file.
